A New Me
by Rennesme
Summary: Please be patient my stories should be updated in the next couple of weeks, please see my profile for an explanation on what has been going on…I haven’t abandoned my stories
1. Thurndercats, Voltron & Retainers oh my

Ok hello all, I just want to say this is my 1st story, I don't write, well I didn't think I wrote! I have been reading fanfic & listening to my I-Pod all week because I'm sick, stuck in bed and feeling sorry for myself. I had it on shuffle and a couple of songs that I listened to made me start to think of this story, after dreaming it a few nights in a row (and in pieces) I decided to let my fingers do some walking. As you will notice I am not very good with grammar and punctuation, so if you are going to PM me or leave feedback about that, don't. If there is someone out there that would like to edit this story so it looks polished and pretty just let me know :o) Thanks ALL!!

Oh & I Don't Own Any Of This Other Than The Story Idea!!

BPOV

We have been together 10 years, I thought we were making a life together..i was wrong. In the matter of one night my life as I knew it went upside down and I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to right it. My name is Bella, Isabella Marie Newton that is. I met my husband Mike online (before it was cool) 10 1/2 years ago. I'll be the first to admit that I have some self-esteem issues; well hell, honestly I have hardly no self esteem and much less self worth, but who new that friendships I made over 14 years ago would bring the best group of people back into my life and change who I thought, or rather who I was convicted I was. ..

**flashback**

1st days of High School- 9/18/94

7:25am -As Charlie pulled the cruiser up to the front of the school it finally sunk in that I was here, here, in Forks Washington. Dammit why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, it's that whole your mother married you step father and now ever since you hit puberty he won't stop hitting on your…ewww gross. So instead of putting up with that crap I decided to give Charlie & Forks a try.

Charlie turned off the engine and met my brown eye with his, "Isabella, you can do this, you are bright, funny & smart." "Everyone will like you, everything will be fine." I looked over at him and said "Thanks Char…I mean, thanks dad, but you are a worse lier than I am." With that I got out of the cruiser and walked into the front office to get my schedule and map. I was reading it when the 1st warning bell rung for 1st period. They were trying something new with the freshman this year, we would have what you call "Block" classes, it was someone's brilliant idea that the "core" classes, English, Science & Math needed to be hour-and-a-half long each and we would get to start school at the ungodly hour of 7:30am. So I made my way to the Science building to started my day with Bio-Science.

*1st period Bio-Science Think Lecture Style Room, 4 Long Table*

As the 1st period warning bell rung I hurried into the classroom, looked up at the assigned seating chart on the over-head and noticed that I was smack dab In the middle of the classroom. "Oh great, just what I love attention." I thought with a lethal amount of sarcasm. I ran over to my table, and up the first small steps to the second row but as per normal when I'm in a hurry what can go wrong, will go wrong. I tripped over a backpack that a student left out in the isle but luckily before I bit it and made a complete ass of myself I was able to catch a hold of the table and right myself. That's when I heard the huge boisterous laugh coming from the center of the room. "Great, now I have to deal with someone laughing at me all year." I hated being new, well we are freshman so I guess this school is new for all of us. I guess it just bugged me the most of these kids went to junior high together, at most they might ask each other how their summers went..but oh no, me being the "Cheifs daughter who fled from her flighty mother"..I'm sure I would get much more than "How was your summer questions." I slowly made my way to the center of the room, hoping that I didn't knock anyone in the back of the head with my backpack on my way in.

I turned to my seat and noticed the guy who was laughing before was just grinning at me, even sitting down he was taller than me, I'm wasn't too short I was 5"1 and hoping for a growth spurt in the near future. The boy had beautiful deep chocolate brown hair that seemed to want to stick one way or the other, the only reason it didn't was because of the mess of curls that weighed it down. His eyes were like sapphires, the deepest blue I had ever seen. I just stared at him, but not in the "I want to jump you now way" just like we were kindred souls and I knew that we would be great friends. "Hi, my name is Emmett Cullen." He said. "Bella." he took my hand in his huge bear paw and said, "Good to meet you, I thought I was going to have to sit here all semester being bored out of my mind, but, just by what happened our first day I can see you are going to be very entertaining." I looked at him, not sure if he really wanted me to take that as a complement or not. "Um..thanks I'm glad I can make your life a happier place." Then pulled my bag off my shoulder, took out my notpad and sat down.

The first part of class went by with no other "incidents of my klutziness" when we got our 15 minute break I pulled my back pack up and when I unzipped it to get my bottle of water my retainer case feel out, not just a normal one, when I woke up this morning and took my retainer out I couldn't find my plain one so I settled on my Thurndercats one. **(A/N: Sorry guys but I'm of that generation so we're going to roll out references to stuff like Thurndercats & Voltron like nobody's business and if you're nice I might throw in some He-Man, She-Ra & Smurfs in these little flashbacks)** "Oh, cool ." Emmett said, "I thought I was the only person who had a cool retainer case like that." I looked down "umm..how is it cool." He looked at me puzzled. "How is it not cool, I meant come it's Thundercats..oh look at mine, I have a Voltron one." I giggled at him, I couldn't help it, sure I had always been a tomboy and sure I liked most things girls didn't, but to see so much excitement in his face just over a retainer case..well it was priceless.

The bell rung to get us back going on Bio-Science when Emmett leaned over and said, "Hey, how long have you had yours? " "My what?" he sighed "Your retainer silly." I looked at him "Oh, about 2 months. " I saw him evil glint in his eyes. "I'm bored do you wanna have some fun?" I looked over at him . "Sure I guess, what?" he pulled out his retainer case and said "I dare you to ware your retainer for the rest of the morning. I've only had mine for 3 months and still can't say anything that starts with an "s" without it sounding dirty." I laughed and him and pulled mine out, popped it in and proceded to say "Smurftastic." oh he was right even saying that sounded dirty. We proceeded to go on threw out he morning this way going back and forth saying things with our retainers in, we had all 3 block classes together so by the time lunch came around I had tears in my eyes.

Emmett asked if I wanted to meet up with some of his friends for lunch, I told him sure. We walked up to a lunch table sitting outside the "Senior Walk" (we'll go over this later) a blond haird boy with icy blue eyes was sitting there waiting for Emmett. "Hey dork, how was your morning?" Emmett asked. The blond boy looked at him and said "Not bad, could have been worse." He looked at me and jumped down off the table, grinned and then took a bow. "Jasper Whitlock." He said. "Bella Swan." I said back to him. He then took my hand in his and kissed the top of it. I blushed of course. "It's nice to meet you little lady."he said with a southern drawl, that's when all three of us started to laugh. Emmett told me that Jasper was pretty new too, he only moved here the middle of 7th grade so he had already been through what I was going through.

**End Flashback**

That was the day that I met my two very best friends and really the only thing that got me through high school was our friendship.

I hope you guys like it, please let me know, i started writting this about an hour ago and i'm already starting on the next couple chapgers, i want to get them up ASAP!! :o)


	2. Dirty Lawn Mowers

I own nothing except the story idea

Chapter 2

My two boys got me through my highs and lows of high school, I mean come on how lucky can you get to have two of the most wonderful people as you friends…friends that was it they were my boys and I was their "Little Lady" or "Squirt" as Emmett liked to refer to me. It wasn't my fault I topped out at 5"5 and they were both freakishly tall! I never dated in high school…It just didn't seem like what I was suppose to do, I spread myself thin though between, Choir, Yearbook, Band, Student Body & Leadership I didn't have time to think about guys in any way other than my friends.

I on the other hand would help the boys out as much as possible…no matter how many times i got asked if I was dating one of them people just didn't get it… I would say "No, Ew, they are like my brothers." What the girls didn't know was I knew their dirty little secrets and made if perfectly clear that if one day either one ever wants to run for public office, I was going to need a good payoff to keep quite..they just laughed at me, ok I was halfway serious but still. If we went to a party and they wanted to know more about a girl I could force myself to go over ad ambassador to see what I could scope out for them, this usually worked pretty well, but ever once in a while I had to use my VETO power…this is something we came up with, no questions asked I got to veto once a school year any girl either one of them was interested in. I didn't ever use the veto but it was nice to have. ..they in turn had a veto for me too, but seeing I wasn't dating and they both glared at any guy that even stopped to tie his shoe next to me, there would be no need to use the veto that they had. It was weird I never felt out of place or awkward around either of my boys..that is until I met Mike.

**Flashback, Senior Year 1997**

The end of senior year I was just tired of everything I would go home at night and just veg, I would pop on the internet to check my email and see what was going on in the world. One day Emmett & Jasper came over they told me I had to see something that was "way to freaking funny" in Emmett's opinion, I told my dad we were going upstairs to study. Emmett popped down in front of my computer and logged onto Yahoo Chat (Sorry trying to remember what was popular back then) he got on and started messing around with people. I looked down at the screen.

A/S/L - "He y Em, what does that mean?" I asked

"Oh Age/Sex/Location."

"Oh so why did you say 17/F/Hawaii."

"Oh come on Bells, it means 17 year-old female from Hawaii." "Em, why didn't you just say, 17/M/Forks??" "Bells, do you actually think that people tell the truth on here?" I looked at him "umm, I dunno but why did you put that you were a girl." "Isabella Marie Swan, are you shitting me?" "Do you actually think I would tell someone who I am, you know that all that come on here are 60 year old men that mow the grass in their boxers, undershirts and knee socks and want to be all pervy with a 13 year-old virgin. " Come on Jaz & I have way too much fun with these pervs."

A few weeks passed and we were getting close to graduation. I was checking my email one night when yahoo chat was on one of the advertisements..so I clicked on it. I just wanted to see what it was like, it couldn't be all bad like Emmett & Jasper said, I mean there had to be normal people like me that went on there, right?

I logged on Izzybelly97, I hopped around from room to room, I would get blasted with A/S/L first off by 15-20 people, then the standard "wanna cyber."..eww no! My first attempt at internet chat was umm interesting. So I logged off and decided that it might be something I tried again.

Graduation came and went and so did my best friends, Emette got signed to a modeling contract but he moved to Minnesota, yeah I know right what kind of modeling work is in Minnesota..i tell you but he seemed to like it and told me on more than one occasion that I should move out there he was sure that there would be a school or two I would be interested in going to. I couldn't tell him I was too scared to move anywhere by myself, I mean I even passed up a music scholarship to Hawaiian Pacific University because I was too much of a chicken to leave home.

Jasper on the other hand moved to Texas, his uncle had talked him into going to college down there (all expenses paid) and then he would take over a position at his company. He too tried to get me to move, he even went so far as to tell me that he could talk his uncle into giving me a job with little to no questions asked…once again, I'm a whinner, I couldn't do it.

So what did I settle on? Forks Community College…go me. I came home from school one day to check my email and I noticed once again that there was a pop up add for yahoo chat. I went back into my email and found the email that as sent with my log in Izzybelly97 and signed on to see if anything had changed…It hadn't I was on there a grand total of maybe a minute before my first offer to cyber, I just ignored it. Then I wet to the local chat rooms, there was one for Forks/Port Angeles, I clicked on it. I noticed that there was only about people in there. One name caught my eye- Babyblues81

Babyblues81: A/S/L?

Izzybelly97: 18/F/Forks..U

Babyblues81: 16/M/Port Angeles.

Izzybelly97: "Oh cool, you are the first person that I have met from this area."

Babyblues81: "oh really? That's cool, so how are you tonight?"

Izzybelly97: "Good just bored, I just got home from school and thought I would pop on to see if my friends had emailed me."

Babyblues81: "Ah what school do you go to, forks high?"

Izzybelly97: "No I graduated last June, I actually attend Port Angeles Community College."

Babyblues81: "Oh an older woman and a college woman…very nice."

Izzybelly97: *Blushes*

We went on to talk about everything from books, to movies, life plans. After a few days of chatting back and forth we finally gave each other our real names. Two days after that was the first time Mike called me. I know I'm suppose to be the adult here, but he was good, he was smooth and he knew just what to say.

"Bella, how are you beautiful?"

"Umm..i'm good, how are you & how can you assume the I am beautiful."

"I can just hear it in your voice."

"umm…thank you."

"Hey Bella, do you happen to want to go to dinner and a movie on firday?"

"Sure Mike that sounds like fun, I cant' wait to meet you, atleast we will be in a public place just incase you happen to be over 60 and look like you need to mow your yard."

"umm..bella what the hell is that about? "

"oops sorry private joke with some of my friends."

"what friends? What is it that you girls sit around and talk about?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I answered him.

"actually its my two best friends and they are both guys, my friend Emmett once told me that no one I honest on the internet and it was mostly 60 year old men who mow their lawns in there undershirts, boxes & knee socks that try to pickup 13 year old virgins in here. "

Mike was quit…

"Ummm mike are you there." He started to laugh, "oh Bella that's a good one." I've always been honest with you and will always be honest with you. That's when I heard my dad down stairs

"Hey Mike I gotta go, my dads home and I have to get dinner on the table." I could have sworn I hear him say "My kind of woman." But ignored it he was probably trying to be cute and I really didn't know what I was suppose to say back to that.

"Ok Mike, I'll see you Friday, did you want to try Acose the new Italian restaurant in forks?"

"Yeah Bella that sounds fine, I'll see you 6pm on Friday at Acose."

"Ok, I'll see you then, by Mike."

"Bye, My Bella."

I didn't know what I was doing, or where this was going, I really didn't have an experience with guys other than being their friend. I was still a virgin i kissed 3 guys in my life, one was in 8th grade and the other two happened to be Jasper & Emmett and those were pecks of endearment and don't even know if they should count…if only I knew what life had instore for me.

Ok Guys, you know mikes a jerk and all that good stuff, we are getting to the good juicy stuff hopefully in the next couple of chapters :o) Please review and let me know what you think


	3. You must be mistaken

I own nothing..

Chapter 3: Is this love that I'm feeling

My first date with mike went well, we had a great dinner, he paid for everything. When we got to the movies we went to see the latest romantic/comedy. Mike didn't seem to have a problem with that either, he bought us popcorn and sodas and we made our way in. Mike scooted up next to me and put his arm around me.

++Flashback 10/28/08++

"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked

"You have some popcorn on you shirt I'm just getting it off."

He said as he whipped his hand across my right breast. Then I just remember him kissing me and groping me through the rest of the movie..it was exciting, I mean I thought I really got to know him and I didn't see anything too bad in what were doing, it's not like there were major bases involved (at 15 I got a run down of the bases and what they meant by Em & Jaz) I told you I know their dirty secrets.

Is this love I would ask myself, is this really what I'm feeling, it must be I've never felt this way. Mike asked me to be his girlfriend that night and I said yes.

I emailed Jaz & Em that night after I got home:

To: Blueeyedblusher79; Southerndrawl80

From: Izzybelly79

Jaz & Em…or Em & Jaz,

I know what babies you two are so read whichever one of you wants to go first..how are my boys doing? I'm doing well school is going ok, I've decided I'm going to get my degree in social science, I really do like working with the public and figure I'll become a social worker or something like that one day. Once I get my AS I should be able to get in with the local counties or state to get a job in social services. Ok well this is what I really wanted to write you about.

Umm…ok don't get all big brotherly on me, but

Ihavveaboyfriendhisnameismike

Ok now that we have that cleared up I have to go get some sleep I have to get up early with Charlie tomorrow to go down to La Push and visit Billy & Jacob.

I love you guys and cannot wait to see you again

Bella :o)

Not 15 minutes latter I saw Emmetts number pop up on my caller id

"Hey Bells,"

"Hey Em"

"soo…"

"so what"

"boyfriend huh?"

"yeah"

"how old is he"

"umm..he's not our age."

"how old is he, come on please don't tell me he's over 60."

"Hey Em…Jasper is beeping in, I'm just going to put you on a 3-way conversation and get this over with."

I don't know why I was embarrassed I mean I was 18 he was 16 (soon to be 17) so I took a deep breath

"Hi Jaz, Hi Em..are you both there?"

I heard a yes in unison.

"His name is Mike, he lives in Port Angeles, He's a Junior & 17 and imethimonyahoochat"

That's when I heard it Emmett started laughing so hard he dropped the phone and Jasper decided that he was my father all of a sudden.

"Isabell Marie, you better be joking when you said you met him online." Jasper said…Emmett was still rolling.

"Jasper, he's nice and he's from this area and he's actually truthful about himself. "

Then I heard Emmet straighten up and pick up the phone on his end.

"Bella, you better not be fucking him…because you know that's illegal."

"OH GOD DAMMIT IS THAT ALL YOU TWO THINK ABOUT!!! I screamed, do you think that someone might want to get to know some else before they go jumping into bed with them, I know that was never the way you guys did it, and believe I was there some how you forgot I was of the female population and told me those stories. So no for your information I'm no fucking him…." And then Jasper started laughing. "ok darlin' calm down." Emmet's just being his normal self. Looks like we will both get to meet this mike anyways since we are both coming home for thanksgiving we will be there on the 15th

and leave the 29th you get a two whole fun filled week with us.

Thanks Giving 1998

I waited at the airport for Emmett and Jasper, I couldn't wait to see them. Jasper lived in Dallas so Emmet had booked his flight so that his lay-over would be in Dallas, they hooked up for the leg to Port Angeles. I was soo very, very excited to see them, Mike didn't come with me, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but these were my guys. He did seem a little odd over not being invited but I just figured that it was because he wanted to meet them so bad, I mean I talk about them all the time.

I was waiting at the gate the flight should have landed by now, their board showed that there was going to be a 25 minute delay, so I walked over to the gift shop and was looking around. Not 10 minutes later I felt two strong arms behind me and my feet swiftly came up off the ground. I felt that bear hug from Emmet that I missed so much. "Put me down you brute." I told him, "aww.. Jelly Bella, you know I missed you!" I know, come here, I grabbed him and gave him my best baby bear hug. I pulled back to ask where Jasper was then he stepped out from behind the magazine rack and I tackled him. "Jaz I missed you so damn much too." Why did you guys have to leave me?" They both chuckled at me. "if I remember correctly." Emmet started "You are the little coward." Jasper finished.

I pouted….

We went back to Emmet's parents that night, we had pizza, too much rootbeer & mt dew and then we watched cheesy horror movies…then crashed on the game room floor downstairs… ah good times. At about 2:30 in the morning I woke up to a very, very full bladder, I groggily got up and headed upstairs to use the potty. When I came out I saw the kitchen light on now. I peeked over to see who it was, I mean Emmet and Jaspers house, parents and families a like a second to me, so I didn't ever feel weird in their houses. I didn't see anyone in the kitchen so I decided that I needed some more glorious mt dew..yes I know it's 2:30 in the morning and my bladder isn't going to like me but I'm so freaking addicted to that stuff. As I was getting a glass out of the cabinet I heard someone behind me.

"You know just because the big ofe is away doesn't mean you have to stop coming by to see us you know." I turned around and saw that mess of bronze colored hair sticking out ever which way and those green eyes sparkle at me, he had gotten much taller he was sitting at about 6"1 now. I swear everyone in this family hit the gene pool lotto. I walked over to him and put my arm his waste and said. "And you know anytime Carlisle or Esme need me to baby sit all they have to do is call me." He blushed, it was cute, I can't make either Emmet or Jasper blush anymore but Edward would always give me one. "How is my favorite Cullen brother these days?" I asked him "I'm good, I just started my sophomore year." "Really, no freaking way you cannot be that old, how old are you now?" "I'll be 16 in June." "So I take it we're marking it that you what 15 ½ ?" I laughed at him "yep" he said.

"So how is school going? I really do miss forks high some time." Edwards face lit up, "you should come back sometime, I mean you Em & Jaz should come to my basketball on next Tuesday before we take official break for thanksgiving." Hmm I think I've already committed myself to that game anyways." I said smiling at him. He looked a little confused.

My boyfriend plays for La Push. I could have sworn I saw the twinkle dim just a bit, but it quickly came back." "Who is your boyfriend he asked." "His name is Mike, Mike Newton." Then I do believe Edward growled. "You're going out with Newton..Bella what the hell." Ok he's never talked to me like this I mean Emmett & Jaspers curse in front of me all the time, I'm pretty use to the work fuck by now. But Edward has always been and gentleman for a better since of the word and is like my little brother he would come to me for dating advice with girls we would watch movies and play games , so what is up with the growl. "Edward what are you talking about." "Bella, that guy is total bad news." "Edward what are you talking about, he is very nice and treats me right and I think you must have him mixed up with someone else." "No Bella I don't, that guy has a really bad rep." "I cannot believe you are dating him."

Our voices must have gotten louder because the next thing I knew I had Jasper & Emmet standing in the door to the kitchen with majorly confused looks on their faces. "Bella why are you and Edward yelling?" Emmet asked. "I wasn't Edward just thought for some reason I'm dating this guy that goes to La Push that has a bad rep, he got Mike and this guy mixed up." Edward turned around to his brother and looked into his eyes. Emmet, ask Bella what Mikes last name is." Emmet looked at me "This is so ridiculous you guys." I stomped my foot, why aren't you listening to me its not the same person." Edward stood still and said it again "Emmet ask Bella what Mikes last name is." Emmet turned to me. "Bella, you know the question." "His last name is Newton." Emmets face went white. "Edward, is that?" Edward sighed "Yes" Emmet looked at me. "Edward are you sure it's the same person?" Edward looked straight into his eyes again. "Yes." I was pissed by now, what the hell was going on. I looked at Edward and said "You have him confused Edward, I know you do." He looked back at me, "Bella, I wish that was the case." I had enough, "I'm going home, I cannot think right now, and I don't need the three of you deciding you are my fathers." "I will call you guys tomorrow." I went down grabbed my overnight bag and left.

Please Review


	4. Moving Forward & I Do's

I own nothing

This next chapter is going to take everyone's lives forward a couple of years.

Thanks giving was weird to say the least that year..I had decided to skip the basketball game and fain illness due to the fact that I didn't want to take anymore crap from the boys…Mike surprisingly understood and wasn't hurt at all that I missed the game, he just hoped I got better soon. We showed up at Emmet's & Edwards's parents' house for thanks giving dinner to say it was odd would be an understatement. Emmett, Edward, Jasper & I all tried to play nice but it wasn't working. I went in the kitchen to help my mom carry out some food when Edward came in; I noticed his left eye looked bruised & bloodshot. "Edward what happened to your eye?" I asked him. "Its nothing, it comes with playing basketball." "Oh…" I said looking down. "Bella." "Edward." We said at the same time. "You go." "No you go." "On Three."

"Sorry."

We looked at each other and laughed..this is the Edward and I that I remembered. We might have started out as Emmet's little brother and Emmet's best friend but I thought along the road we became friends at some point. "Bella, I'm sorry that I went at you that way, you know that I don't do that." "Its just .." He stepped back. "It's just you are important to me…umm and Emmett, Jasper and everyone else and I don't want to see you getting hurt." I looked at him. "Thank you Edward, but I am seeing clearly and I do see who my boyfriend is, what ever reputation he might have is just something that got blown out of portion. " I never stood in the way of Jasper or Emmet or you for that matter dating anyone and believe me I did have the veto power with Em & Jaz." I smiled. "So let me be a big girl and make my own choices ok?" He looked like he didn't agree but said "ok." The rest of the weekend was great. Every time I asked Mike if he wanted to do something with the guys or meet them, he said he was busy, I couldn't figure out why, he seemed so egger before the basketball game, so I figured the boys had done something brotherly that I would have to smooth over later.

**July 2001**

Mike & I had been dating for 3 years…wow it went by fast. In that time Emmet had been signed 5 years on top of his original 3 year contact with the modeling agency that he was with. Jasper had jammed through college getting his bachelors in 3 years and was now VP of public relations for his Uncles company. Edward and I had kept contact, we didn't bring up Mike we would email back and forth on movies, music, the economy, newest cars (he's a freak when it comes to cars) and just about anything else. He was working for the local animal hospital so that kept him pretty busy but we did seem to still be able to email 3-4times a week. I on the other had had finished my associates degree in social services and started working for the State of Washington. I was working 40hrs a week and Mike was working part time 15-20 hours a week at his grandfathers sporting equipment store and going to college at a leisurely pace. We were sitting on his bed one night in his apartment. I don't know why and I know that its not "normal" these days but I just kind of felt weird having sex before I got married, I mean even my own mother for petes sakes told me I needed to "test drive the goods" before I made that final commitment. Mike & I were watching TV sitting on his bed (funny he's the only person I knew that had one TV and it was in his room) but that's beside the point.

Mike looked over at me and said "Hey Bella, with your work you have really good health insurance don't you?" I looked back at him and said "Yeah I guess, why." "He said well grandpa is having to cut back and the first thing to go will be health benefits." I looked at him again, not really seeing what his point was, did he want to come work with the state like I had. "So I was thinking, do you wanna get married?" "I mean it's like we already are, we know were going to spend the rest of our lives together so what is a piece of paper." "Lets do it for the health benefits he said. " I looked at him like he was insane and thought why not, I do love him. The next day we went down to the jeweler store to pick out my ring (talk about cart before the horse) it was 2700.00 total and our payments were 85.00 a month…or more should I say my payment because for some odd reason I was the one who made them. I told my mother (via email) and my father (via phone) that we decided we were going to get married and we would be flying to reno to have a little ceremony.

My parents were pissed to say the least, but they both agreed it was my choice. I next had to inform my friends. I called Em & Jaz on a 3-way.

"Hey guys, long time no speak." I said

"Hey Jelly Bella." Em said to me, followed by a "Hey Asshat" to Jasper

"Hey little lady." Jasper said back to me and a "Hey Fucktard" aimed at Emmett

"Boys, Boys" I said. "I have some important news to tell you."

In unison

Jasper yelled "Your moving to Texas." & Emmet yelled "Your moving to Minnesota."

I giggled…"no you guys, I'm getting married."

SILENCE….

Emmet yelled "What?"

Jasper said "No fucking way Bella."

I sat there for a moment and then said "well I'm glad my very two best friends in the world are there to support me. Jasper spoke first "Bella, I know there is nothing I can say that will change your mind, you are stubborn and believe me after knowing you all these years I know that once your mind is made up you are not going to change it come Hell or High Water." "I just want you to make sure that you are making this decision for you and that you are not being forced into anything out of obligation." I was silent for a moment and said "thank you Jaz." Then Emmet spoke. "Bella, my dear sweet naïve little Bella, I love you like the sister I never had, but I need you to step back and look at all of your options. Mike is really the first person you've ever dated and I don't know for sure and I'm sure you'll say its none of my business, but he is probably the only person you've had a physical relationship with." I smirked. "Yeah that is none of your business." He signed. "What I'm trying to say is I agree with Jasper you need to step back and look at things, but I feel your stubbornness and loyalty is clouding your judgment in this current circumstance. " Once again I was pissed

"Why do you two feel like you can treat me this way, that you all of a sudden know all that there is to know about relationships, because correct me if I'm wrong but when is the last time either of you had something of a relationship that lasted longer than a month?"

Crickets…

"I thought so." I have to go I will call you guys with when and where it will be, I hope you guys will show up and at least support me in my decision."

That night Mike came over and I told him that I was upset from the reactions from everyone, he told me that all that mattered what the two of use and he wanted us to leave right then and go get married. I figured might as well. We didn't make it to Reno, hell we didn't even make it out of Port Angeles, we went and applied for a license the very next day and got married. That night we got a hotel room in Port Angeles it was called the _Paradise Inn_ and in that $59.95 a night room I lost my virginity and set forth on my new life with Mike.

Please Review…I know I know I'm getting to the whole mike is an ass and everything in the next couple of chapters, I just really need you guys to understand the background story, I always hate reading things that feel like they are on fast-forward and skipping ahead too quickly :o)


	5. Deceptive Little Bugger

I don't own

Chapter 5-Deceptive little bugger

**April 2005**

Mi ke and I had be married 4 years. Things were going great, or so they seemed to the outside looking int. Being that Mike lived, worked and went to school in Port Angeles we had decided that I would move into his apartment when we got married. I hadn't really seen the boys too much in the last couple of years, last I heard Emmet was still doing his thing in Minnesota, Jasper was being groomed to take over the company in two years when he turned 28 and Edward. ..well Edward was the toughest for me to let go. Mike would get pissed when he found out I had emailed or talked to any of the boys on the phone.

My self worth..ah well it was shit. They say that being mentally and emotionally abused is just as worse as physical, I never understood how that would be possible until I experienced it. I was told I was stupid, and idiot, didn't think at all before I acted, was dumb, stupid and and all around whore and then he turned around and told me I was lousy in bed just because he had nave ONCE in 4 years given me an orgasm (and some how that's my fault) with his dick and could barly find the time to use his hand for anything but jacking off 2-3 times a day (on top of sex) he never hit me not once, but he could make me feel like the smallest piece of shit on his shoe…and damn he was good at it. And Dammit if I didn't protect him, by portraying the perfect married life to anyone that would listen. Its how I survived, if I made myself believe that I was happy, then I was happy right? That's how it works.

I came home from school one night and noticed that he had left the , popped on because I wanted to check my email and noticed that a chat window was up, I guess when I bumped the computer it became active again. I saw.

Jessica86: "Hey baby, are you back already?"

Babyblues81: "Umm, i'm not sure who you are talking to."

Jessica86: "Mike, what are you doing, stop playing around, I know it's you."

Babyblues81: "Actually it's not Mike, my name is Bella."

Jessica86: "Oh hi Bella, your Mikes roommate right?"

So I decided I would see what the hell was actually going on.

Babyblues81: Umm..i actually thought we were a little more than roommates."

Jessica86: Oh yeah Mike told me about that, I'm totally cool with it. I mean friends with benefits, that's always a good thing right?" He's actually coming out to see me next month, he wanted to make sure that I knew about you just incase you answered the phone when I called it wouldn't be weird."

Babyblues81: "Jessica can I ask you something? I'm assuming it is your name, very original by the way."

Babyblues81: "Do you Mikes last name? "

Jessica86: "Umm…he said Newton I believe."

Babyblues81: "Ok so now let me tell you mine. It's Newton also."

Jessica86: "Oh you guys are brother and sister..eww with benefits..that's not right."

Babyblues81: "Jessica I am his wife, not his sister."

Jessica86: "Oh"

===Jessica86 logges off==

I proceeded to print a copy of the conversation that I just had with one Jessica 88 (which I might add is currently 17 years old to my husbands 24) I was angry, hurt, betrayed, guilty..WAIT what the hell was I feeling guilty for? I guess I could have paid him more attention I mean when I get home from work I clean, do laundry and then make dinner, by the time I'm done going over my casework for work at night it's 9 or 10 at night and I'm exhausted, but I should still make time for him…oh how I loved faking it.

Twenty-Three minutes later I heard Mikes car out in the drive-way. "Hey babe, I'm home, what's for dinner." He called. The only thing I did was walk into the kitchen and thrust the transcript at him and yelled, "Friends with benefits, I'm your fucking wife." I was hurt, God I was hurt, and then the tears came. I don't cry when I'm sad or happy I cry when I'm pissed, I mean beyond fucking pissed almost to the blacking out stage. Mike looked at me. "Baby, what are you talking about, she was just playing with you, she works with me and she's 24 not 17." "There is nothing going on between us, I wouldn't do that to you. " "You always said one thing to me." "If your going to cheat on me please leave me and divorce me before you do that." That's all you've ever asked Bella. I'm right here with you, I'm not leaving you, therefore I'm not cheating on you." And with that, I knew I didn't believe him, but I wanted to go back to living life in my own little bubble.

**October 2005**

10/14/05- 2 days until Boss's Day. I turned around and looked at my unit. Ok guys lets pull the fun-fund together and see how much money we can get to buy Carmen (our boss) & Tanya (our lead worker) boss' day flowers. They were both great, they took their time when they were training new employees and were very, very patient with them. I just couldn't see working for two more perfect people, I knew them mostly by reputation. I had worked for the State of Washington in the Port Angeles office since I was hired in 2001. But due to the dwindling number of employees (thanks to the lay-offs and the inability to have enough money to hire more people) we were switched around in offices. I was moved to Forks along and two other employees were in the same boat I was; Rosalie moved from the Olympia office and Alice who was moved from the Seattle office. My unit didn't seem to want to listen, lauren looked over at me and said "why would I want to waste my money on dead vegetation for people I could give to shits about." I was stunned. Lauren looked at me again and said. "My job is to come to work, do my work and go home, anything else is not in my job description."

I looked at everyone else. "well is that how you all feel." I asked. I saw many heads shake no. I saw a few of Laurens followers shake yes. " "Well let me put it to you this way, I will have a box sitting on my desk that you can drop money into if you want to or not on your own time." "I will be going and getting beautiful arrangements of flowers for both Carmen and Tanya that will be delivered on the 16th, I don't care if I have to end up covering the cost myself. " I stated. That's when I heard someone speak up.

"Bella is it?" The voice asked. "Yes." I stated. I was wondering if myself and Rosalie wouldn't be able to talk to you in private for a moment." The elfin girl with inky black hair stated. I looked back to see who I assumed was Alice asking me this question. "Sure no problem." I stepped into the empty cubicle down the hall from where we were standing.

Alice looked at me "Alice Brannon at your service, I have to say I just love doing stuff like this, I mean I love getting people gives, and I love putting gifts together, and I love.."

---Ok at this point I wasn't sure she was breathing

"And I love that I happen to have my best friend and best partner in crime in one Miss Rosalie Hale, who just so happened to be standing in front of you and was lucky enough to get her transfer request approved when I found out I was coming to Forks." I looked over at Rosalie and smiled."

"Partner in crime you say." "I'm sure between the three of us we can come up with something great for Carmen & Tanya, but I'm telling you now if that Lauren chick tries to put her name on the card like she decided to chip in out of the goodness in her heart." "Well lets just say I'm not one for too much violence, but I would be happy to put my high-heel in the back of her skull." I couldn't help but get a smile back from both. And that day I met my very best two girlfriends and we've been tight every since.

**February 2007**

My marriage started to take a nose dive at about this time…well I would seriously say that it had been a great first two years, but after that not so good. Mikes grandfather got into some debt way over his head and lost the business. It closed on 2/17/08 and they were only given 10 days notice that the store would close. At least he got unemployment benefits but those would only be for 6 months. Mike brought home a grand total of 156.00 a week with unemployment. We couldn't eve pay our bills and he said he wanted to finish up school…which he was still at junior college doing that leisurely pace thing since 2001. I agreed that he needed to finish up his degree(s) as soon as possible, I mean for gods sake he could have been a doctor by now at the number of years of college he's been through. As I continued to work 40 hours a week plus cook, clean, laundry and basically wait on Mike hand and foot I started to realize that I my life wasn't where I thought It would be at this point. I thought I would have at least one little one, I thought I would own a house, have a cute car and a golden retriever. All I had was a husband who was unemployed, would rather jack off to porn than touch me (which at this point I'm starting to get use to) or plan Diablo on the internet. Mike told me I wasn't good enough to be a mother, he told me I was lazy and it wasn't something he wanted his children picking up, so until I could get my shit in order he would not be "impregnating me" he actually said it that way..what the fuck?

**January 2008**

Mike got a job, he was under contact that he had to out of town for 2 weeks every other month. I couldn't believe it, I would be so very very loney without him home. I cried when I found out, I didn't know what I would do with 2 weeks all by myself, just me and my cat. He was making pretty decent money and I thought maybe it was just the stress of him not working that had me so depressed, I mean I loved him right and he loved me, we could make this work.

**March 2008**

Mike was getting ready to leave when he turned around said "It's ok baby, it's only for 2 weeks. Come on that's nothing." I smiled weakly and him and told him to have a good time and to not worry I would be fine that I would stay busy between work and home duties (and maybe a little more Alice & Rosalie time)

Mike didn't call but two times and that was to only ask if we had enough extra money for him to go out with some of the buddies he met down at his training sight. As always I told him it was fine, even if we didn't have the money I would always tell him he could do what he wanted, because it made him happy, my happiness didn't mean a thing to me anymore.

**May 2008**

"Hey Bell." Mike said.

"Let's buy a house, why don't we start really really looking."

I smiled, wow maybe life can get back on track, I know I haven't really felt anything for mike in a really long time but still, I know I love him.

We placed a bid on a relly cute 4bd 2bath ranch style house in the foothills of Forks. Our offer was accepted and we started Escrow 2 days later. Mike left on the same day for his next 2 week trip.

**July 2008**

We closed on the house and were packing up from the old apartment so that we could get over and get settled into the new house ASAP, of course mike his two week trip coming up right smack in the middle of it, so I figured if we could get things packet up and over to the new place the least I could do what unpack while he was gone.

**8/25/08**

Mike was sitting in the living room watching TV, I was over on the love seat reading a book, I forgot that I had told Charlie I would email Sue the recipe for a really great fish fry I found. Mike got up to use the bathroom and I called to him. "Hey honey, can I use the laptop to email Charlie real quick." He answered "Sure Babe, just close out whatever is open for me ok?"

I pulled the laptop over to me and opened it up, I noticed that his G-Mail account was still up..and then I saws something I didn't ever think I would see : 

So I clicked on it, it came in 9 hours ago and read.

"Hey baby,"

" I cannot wait to have you in my arms again."

"I love you"

"Jessica"

I was floored, I was sick to my stomach, I was reading this wrong I had to be. Mike came back in, surprisingly I was able maintain composure.

I looked at Mike. "Do you want to tell me what this is about?" I asked, shoving his laptop and the open email back in his lap. He stared at the screen dumbfounded but I knew he was trying to figure out what angle to play this one.

"Bella, it's not what you think."

I snarled at him. "oh its not what I think, it's not what I think, I think that you have Jessica sending you emails telling you that she can't wait to be in your arms again." "Oh and did I mention the fact that she said I LOVE YOU." What the fuck.

"Bella baby come on, you know I told you I worked with a girl named Jessica, she is down at the training center were I go for two weeks." Well one night a group of us were watching a movie and everyone left and it was just us." "One thing lead to another and there was some kissing and groping but that's it I swear."

I was sick, I felt the tears fall onto my shirt that is the only way I knew I was crying. I realized that my dream of what my life could or would be had just been shattered. I looked at him in the eyes and told him that I wanted to know everything. I screamed

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Did you fuck her?"

"Was it good for you?"

After me screaming at the top of my lungs for 15 minutes he finally looked at my with eyes that were colder than I ever thought was possible and said. "Yeah, I slept with her, I fucked and you know what it was DAMN good." Unlike you she actually knows how to Cum, she would ride me and cum two to three times just by doing that." I was shocked, I didn't know that I could hurt so much.

I looked at him with as much venom as I could muster.

"GET THE FUCK OUT"


	6. Memories & Myspace

I do not own.

**8/25/08**

Mike turned around looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, then I am." I yelled back at him.

I did the first thing I could think of I went and grabbed my overnight bag and filled it up, grabbed my cat (hey Chairman Meow is very important) and my photo album that was sitting on my night stand and booked it out the front do. I grabbed my cell phone and started to dial, I couldn't call Emmet, Jasper or Edward because they would want to physically hurt Mike, plus I really don't have their numbers with me and I felt embarrassed that I hadn't kept in touch with them, other than the occasional email. I needed to talk to someone with reason. I called Alice & Rosalie.

"Hello," I heard a overly chipper musical voice say.

"Al..Ali..Alice." I said.

"BELLA!" What is going on, where are you?"

I heard Rose get on the other line

"Bella, " Rose said. "Honey, where are you?" "What is going on?"

That's when it hit, the hurt, the pain, the understanding that I knew something like this was going on, that I never had the life I thought, that I was just living in my own bubble watching the world go by.

"Mike is having an affair." I managed to get out.

"What the fuck." I heard in unison from them.

"Mike is having an affair." I repeated.

"Oh Bella honey where are you now?" Alice asked

"I'm about two minutes away." I said

When I pulled up to the driveway all of the lights were on in the house and both of the girls were waiting in the driveway. No sooner did I put the car in park when my car door was ripped open and I was in their arms.

Once we sat down on the couch. "Bella, tell me everything." I didn't know if she meant tonight or if she meant everything, everything. So I looked at her puzzled, she read it correctly. "Bella, I know this isn't the first time something like this has happened, I'm sorry you know how I feel about Mike, he isn't good enough for you. " "He's a dog!" "I don't know how he ever landed a beautiful, intelligent, charming, sweet…" I cut her off "Alice I'm not, I'm just me, plain old me, nothing special." I said back to her. I saw Rose get up and then I could her in the kitchen putting on some tea and grumbling

"I'm going to rip his balls off, Stupid. Cheating. Mother. Fucker.

I couldn't help but laughed at Rose I guess I should have put her in the category of doing bodily harm to Mike like I did with the boys. A few minutes later, Rose came back in with the Tea..

Alice looked at me and said "Tell us everything from the beginning."

So I did, I gave her the back ground story on how I moved here, I told her about my first day freshman year and meeting Em & Jaz. When I told them about the retainer cases Rose started to giggle. "Did everyone have a freaking retainer in 9th grade?" She asked. I was puzzled. She then told me that she had a Transformers retainer case (of course she did, Rose does love her cars and machinery) She said that Emmett sounded really funny. When I got to the part where I told them about meeting Jasper and him calling me little lady, I thought Alice was going to pass out from swooning.

I looked at them both and decided that it was well time that my girls found out about my boys.

"You guys don't even know what they look like, come on." I said.

"Does it matter." the both said back. Well that wasn't a shock, I know you two don't just go after looks you need the whole package. I held up my hand and mimicked their mantra "Until i find the whole package, I am not settling." We all three giggled.

God it felt good to talk about them again, Mike had basically cut everyone out of my life, the only reason I was able to do stuff with the girls is because we worked together and saw each other there, if we did want to go to dinner or something, I would always have to clear it with Mike first. Many times Rose would say "He's not a baby Bella, he can make his own food and whip his own ass without you there."

I walked over and pulled out my photo album. The first photo was from our sophomore year, we were at a basketball game both Emmet and Jasper were on the team, once again freakishly tall. I had one on each side of me with the goofiest grins on their faces. I point to Emmet. "That's Em, he's a big teddy bear, he might look menacing but as soon as he opens his mouth its all over." I giggled Then I pointed to Jasper. "That's Jaz, he is about as much of a trouble maker as Em, but he seems to know how to filter his actions and comments before they go too far, he is very nice and both were always there to protect me."

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said back

"Who took this picture?"

I remembered that night, it was the first time Edward was allowed to go to a game without his parents coming along. Edward was in 7th grade and told them that he was old enough, with a little help from me telling them that I would be there and make sure nothing happened they agreed . We had so much fun that night goofing off making fun of Em & Jaz as they played and cheering them on.

"Oh Edward, Ems little brother." I said back.

"Did you just smile Isabella?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rosalie." I said back to her.

"I do believe that you smiled a pretty big smile whenever you said Edwards name." Alice said.

"Oh shut up I did not, we are…well were friends he was like a little brother to me."

"Emmhmm." In unison again, ok that is just creepy

I proceeded to tell them about high school and about the first time Em & Jaz showed me Yahoo Chat. I told them about the Dirty old man in knee socks joke that Em always had. I told them about graduation, meeting mike and the confrontation at Thanksgiving that year.

Alice interrupted me at that point. "Bella, you do realize that Edward had a crush on you right?" I looked back at her "Oh shut up he did not we were friends." Alice sighed. "Yeah Em & Jaz were there as your brothers when Edward told you about Mike..but I can say that just by what you just told me, Edward was there on a whole different level." I looked at Rose with a –Is she really this insane glance- Rose just looked back and me and said "She's right you know Bella."

I just shook my head. "Anyways ladies I thought I was telling you everything from the beginning, if you keep interrupting me I will not get through this story until next week." I huffed and then set down the photo album.

I continued on, told the about getting married, losing my virginity-I got a disgusted look from them that we rented a hotel room that night and never had a honeymoon- I told them about the incident with Jessica88, told them about all the times that someone told me they saws Mike out with someone else (which I always played off as oh yeah he was out with so and so tonight they are good friends from high school, but I knew the truth) I told them about what I called "false advertisement" Mike only gave me enough of him in the beginning to get me to fall for him, he knew I didn't have any experience in relationships so in my opinion what would have made a "normal" girl walk away kept me there because I didn't know I should be getting more. Then after talking for about 5 hours I got to last nights events. I told them what happened, and I told them what was said and then I told them I left. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew with them there.

I was exhausted by the time we were done talking, good thing tomorrow, well today is Saturday because I needed sleep. I told the girls that I needed a nap and that I was going to go lay down. When my head finally hit the pillow I started to dream, or flashback, I'm not sure which. I dreamt about that thanksgiving that Edward go so upset at me over Mike. I couldn't understand why he was so upset. When he came into the kitchen and we each said we were sorry, all I wanted to do at that moment was reach up and hug him and not let go. Edward had always been so very comfortable to talk to or hug, poke or just joke around with, he always treated me with respect and understanding, even if I was having a bad day..he made me feel safe. I woke up angry at myself that I allowed Mike to break me away from my friends. I was going to track down the boys and give them my best apologies and hope that they took them.

I walked into the living room with Alice & Rose poured over my photo album. "Hey guys, what's up." I asked. "Hey Bella, umm..do you know how we've been trying to get you on MySpace?" Alice asked. "Yeah, but I told you if Mike found out I had a MySpace page he would think I was up to something when really I wasn't. I just didn't want to have to deal with him." Alice looked at little off. "Um..well we decided to see if Mike had a MySpace page." Alice said. She had hurt in her eyes when she turned her laptop around to show me. There was Mike smiling like he won the lottery, he had a girl sitting on his lap, which wasn't me, his profile stated he was "single and looking to network or a relationship." And some of the posts and comments that were left on his page made me a firm believer that I was nothing more to him then the money that supported his ass for 10 years. You would have thought he would at least set his page as confidential..

"Alright ladies, sign me up!" I said.

They both squealed and we sat down and started my MySpace page. I have to say it looked pretty good, we had a nice background and we tagged some of the photos off of both Rose and Alice's pages so that I could put them on mine. My photo was from one night when we went out and had dinner, they had brought me to their house before and played Bella Barbie. It wasn't like I was hitting on people or anything that night, it just felt really good sometimes to get all dolled up and actually feel like a human. After hours with the MySpace page I stumbled across some of the people that I went to high school with and sent them friends request. I then located both Em & Jaz pages, both were set confidential so I sent them a request . After spending more time on the computer that I wanted to (it was Saturday I didn't want to waste away the day) I pulled back from the laptop and looked at my two favorite girls.

"So ladies, what are we doing tonight?" I asked..Alice screamed "Karaoke!!!!" I laughed, Rose rolled her eyes and I know we were in for a fun night.!!

~Please Review~ the next couple of chapters will be diving into the relationships formed between everyone.


	7. Moving On & Moving Out

I do not own

Chapter 7-Wide Awake

The ladies and I decided we would go down to the local pub that had a Karaoke on the weekends. It was about 8 when we made it there. It was just a relaxed night, jeans and tee-shirt type of night. I know I know very rare but its amazing how I can get Rose & Alice to dress down sometimes with me, to my astonishment they still looked stellar in their designer jeans and t-shirts and heels..crap really heels??

Rose went up to the bar to get a copy of the song book, she made it back to our table not only with the book but balancing three beers in the other hand. "So, what do you ladies want to sing tonight." I asked.

"Oh no." said Rose. "You have no choice in songs tonight you will end up singing what we pick out.

"Ok ladies and gents." The DJ said. We have three special ladies that are going to do the next group of songs for you."

"Alice, Rosalie & Bella!!" "come on up ladies!" he said. Alice and Rose pulled me up on stage, I turned around to see what they first son was.

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Rose, Alice and I all were singing at the top of our lungs by now.

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

That's when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that mass of blond hair I couldn't mistake sitting at the table in the corner. Lauren.

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

I looked over at the table in the corner and noticed Lauren sitting there with a huge smirk on her face. As the song stopped I looked between Alice & Rose, Rose was looking over at the bar and she looked like she was about ready to pounce.

"Rose, what's up?" I asked her

I followed her gaze that was locked on no other than Mike from the bar back to the table in the corner. Mike handed Lauren a drink. "They have to know we are here, for godsake we just got an announcement from the DJ before the song." Alice stated. That's when Mike turned around looked me dead on and grabbed Laurens face and started to kiss her. I stumbled backwards, not because of the fact that he was kissing her but of the fact that he was basically confirming everything I thought about him, if he thought I would be jealous he was dead wrong. I couldn't have been looking at a better couple for one another.

I walked over to their table, Alice steaming to my left and Rose cracking her knuckles to my right. Mike broke his kiss with Lauren and turned around to me. "Hey Bella baby, you know Lauren right?" He said. "Of course I do." I stated back to him. He knew that she was the one person in the world I couldn't stand. "Well since you guys know eachother you won't mind if I get to know her would you?"

"Nope Mike go right ahead." I didn't know what came over me, I smiled as sweetly as I could and walked away, yes I walked away I had so many things that I wanted to say to Mike & Lauren but it wasn't worth them getting the better of me here in public. So I grabbed Alice & Rose and told them we were leaving. I needed to get my things out of the house, to do that I could think of only one person in town that I knew Mike wouldn't mess with…my dad.

8/26/08 10:30pm Phone call to Charlie

"_Hey dad, I'm sorry I called you so late."_

"_Hey Bella, what's up, is something wrong?"_

"_Umm Dad, if I ask you to come help me with something will you do it and get it over with and then get mad later." _

"_Bella…what is going on."_

"_Dad I'm moving in with Alice & Rosalie, I need to get my stuff out of the house before Mike gets home."_

"_That can be done." Charlie said matter of factly._

"_Dad why are you not questioning me on this?"_

"_Bella you are my daughter I might not always agree with your decisions, you know sure as hell I didn't want you marring Mike, so how ever you came to the conclusion that you do not need to be with him an longer I'm not going to question it right now, what I am going to do is make sure that he isn't able to get back to the house tonight." _

"_Char…dad, don't do anything." _

"_I'm not honey, but if you want to let me know where I can find Mr. Newtons car I'm sure that I can finally stop looking the other way on all those damn parking tickets he has and tow his car." _

"_Dad.."_

"_Bella, work with me here, I want as much time for you to get your things before he comes to that house because if he starts something one of my deputies will probably have to end up arresting me, or I'll just shot him…either way not a good outcome." He chuckled_

"_Ok dad, he's at the Pier Street pub right now."_

"_Good I will send Ben out to impound the car." And I'll meet you in 20 mintues at the house._

"_Dad, I love you and thank you."_

"_I love you too kid, see you soon."_

I looked over at Rose & Alice. "Let's do this." There was no one in the world that could move faster than Rose & Alice when they had motivation, you should see them shop, it's like a tornado.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the house I shared with Mike. It didn't feel like home, it never really felt like home it felt like a house if that makes since. I couldn't help but get pissed knowing that while we were going through the motions of buying our first home, he was screwing Jessica. It just made me angrier and angrier.

I noticed that my dads truck was already there, and so was Billie Black, my dads oldest friend..ok that's like dad call in reinforcements, I chuckled to myself. Rose and Alice were two steps behind me.

"Hey dad, hey Billie, thank you so much for coming." I walked over and gave my dad a huge hug and kiss and did the same for Bille.

"No problem they both said."

" Hey Billie how is Jacob doing?" I asked

He chuckled. "He has his hands full between being Chief of the tribe, married to Nakoia and the four year old twins you wouldn't think he would have time to breath, and we just found out Nakoia is two months along with my next little grand baby." You could see the pride in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Oh Billy I'm so very glad to hear that." Jake and I had always been friends, not best of friends but still friends we had spent many a summer day when I was little and came to visit my dad, making mud pies while Bille & Charlie fished.

I noticed a second set of headlights and what looked like to be a very large trailer pull in. I wasn't sure who it was and couldn't see in the cab. The truck pulled to a stop and two of my favorite men (who once again were like second fathers to me) in the world got out. Carlisle Cullen & Jackson Whitlock.(**A/N: come on, I love the name Jackson, I had to go there.)** I was speechless. I couldn't help it, tears started streaming down my cheeks, I knew that they were always there for me when I was in high school, I was like the daughter neither one of them ever had. But standing here 29 years old and blubbering like a baby, I ran to them. I threw my arms around their necks.

"Bella you didn't think we would miss the chance to help you out right." Jackson said when I pulled back from them.

"Charlie called me and I called Jackson and I have to say we made it here in pretty good time." Carlisle said.

I looked over at Charlie said "Like I would pass up the oppritunity to have all you dads help you out." I smiled at him.

"Ok guys lets get this going we need to get all of her stuff packet and in boxes I'd say we have about two hours."

No questions were asked everyone just took off and started on a room. I only wanted my stuff the dishes, tv, bed stuff like that could stay. I wanted my clothes, personal items, computer and stuff like that.

I was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Carlisle came in. I couldn't help it I had to say something.

"Carlisle, I have been able to step back from the bubble that I was living in to see that my life was passing me by and that as each day passed I was becoming more isolated." He was always so easy to talk to just like his sons.

"Bella, I'm glad that you were able to see that, I have a vast amount of contacts and resources if you need any help, I don't want to over step my boundaries and you don't have to tell me what exactly happened, but I do want to give you a phone number of a really good therapist. Ok?"

I looked at him and smiled "Yeah that would be ok."

That's when Jackson came into the room. "So have you heard anything from my boy lately?" he asked. I had to smile, I actually just joined this online thing called _Myspace_ it's a site dedicated to social connections, well I found Em & Jaz on it but there profiles were restricted so I actually just sent them both a "friends request" this afternoon and I'm hoping to hear from them soon. " "Mike had made me change all of my phone numbers about 2 years ago and would always pop into my email so it was hard to actually have any sort of contact with the boys." Charlie walked in right at that moment and looked at me.

"Oh Bells, I didn't know that it was that bad with Mike."

I looked back and him. "Dad I'm moving on from this day forward I will not live my life as an attachment to someone else, I will be me and one day when I do find that person I'm meant for they will be them and the two of us will make up a whole, not be eclipsed by one another. I said.

I turned back to Carlisle. "I wasn't able to find Edward though."

"Oh that's because he doesn't have _MySpace." _ Carlisle said.

Ok you guys know about _MySpace?" _I asked them. Everyone looked at me like I was the last freak on Earth and then started to laugh.

"Yes Bella, we know what _Myspace_ is." Jackson said.

"Edward doesn't think he has time for Myspace, between school and work." "We cannot seem to convince him that he needs one." "It's actually quite fun I was able to find all sorts of people that I made connections with through out my life." Carlisle said.

"Well in that case I seem to not be the last one on the boat, that is now Edward." I said smiling

Alice and Rosalie walked in at that moment and came over to stand by the sink with me.

"All done." Alice said with a smile.

Rose reached over to fill up a glass of water and whispered to me

"hmm..Edward, smile, smile, Edward." "They seem to go hand and hand with you." I glared at her.

"Do not." I said.

I thanked everyone for their help and was told by Carlisle that Esme and Rachel (Carlisel and Jacksons better halves) missed me very much and he would like to extend the invitation to myself, Charlie, Rose and Alice for dinner on Sunday. I looked at the girls and they were grinning, so I told him we would be there. We packet everything up and drove off to my new home with my best friends.

Please Review :o)


	8. Contact

I do not own

Chapter 8 – Contact

"_Hey dad,"_

"_Hey Bells, how was your sleep?"_

"_Good, it was really nice being here, I cannot believe the girls are just going to let me move in without any thought to it."_

"_Bella, they are your friends, believe me when I say this, they are two of the best people I've ever met and I am eternally thankful they are in your life." _

_I started to get weepy_

"_Dad, thank you for last night." "And thank you for calling in the reinforcements, it's been too long since I got to see everyone." It's been hard these last 6 years, Mike never wanted to spend time with my family or friends so when the boys came home for Thanksgiving & Christmas, I really didn't get to see them, and as of two years ago Mike forbade me to see them or talk to them at all."_

"_Bella, my God really?" "Did he?" I always thought something like that, I cannot tell you from looking from the outside what control he had over your and your relationship."_

"_Well dad I'm just hoping that I can be me again, I mean with going to the Cullens today for dinner that will be fun and I'm going to start seeing you more and I'm trying to get in touch with the boys and hope that they don't hate me and hope that they can at least let me apologize to them for the why I've acted."_

"_Dad, I really love them they are my brothers and I didn't realize how much I missed them until I didn't have them." _

"_Bells, they will forgive you, they love you, you know that. " _

Just then Rose & Alice came in to ask if we were taking Charlie or if he was meeting us ther.

"_Hey dad, the girls want to know if we are picking you up and if so what time."_

"_Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll just take the cruiser, I have an early shift tomorrow and I will probably be heading out before you guys want to go home. "_

"_Ok dad we'll just meet you there." _

"_Ok love you kiddo and I'll see you soon."_

"_Love you too dad, bye"_

We had dinner that night with everyone, it was so good to see all of my friends parents again, I introduced Rose & Alice to all of the parents, and they knocked their socks off (of course they would) we quickly came to the conclusion that this needed to be a weekly think, I enjoyed having my family back together again, old and new, now I would just have to work on making up with the boys.

Since we were all living together and working together the girls and I decided just to carpool everyday, we were on the same work schedule so it worked out. I avoided Lauren at all cost and she mysteriously was transferred to another unit, along with her lackeys. I'm sure I might have had 2 birdies going to Carmen & Tanya to explain that this was not a comfortable working situation for me. I was very grateful. On our way home that night we decided to stop in and pickup some take-out from our favorite Chinese place. When we got home we dished up the food and vegged on the couch. It had been a while since I just came home, took my shoes off, sat down, ate and then vegged. It was nice.

"Hey Bella," Alice called to me over her laptop.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Pull open your laptop I just sent you a comment on your Myspace page."

"Ali we are in the same room you could just tell me."

Alice laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be as much fun would it?" She said

I pulled open my laptop and logged onto my Myspace account.

Alice told me where to look to see the comments, so I clicked over on the side bar

_Pixielovin has left you a comment_

_~You are my friend, you are my sister and you are so very special, don't ever doubt that or youself~_

I looked up to Alice with tears in my eyes. "I love you too Alice."

I heard Rose clear her throat. I looked over and saw she now had her laptop open too.

"I just sent you one also." She stated

I refreshed the comments page.

_American Thighs has left you a comment_

_~I agree with pixie, I just wanted to add that you are beautiful and have that rockin body of yours and we are going to find that Mr. Green Eyes…I mean that Mr. Right for you someday. Oh and can football start already?? I'm Jonesing for the season to start.~_

_~Love You!~_

I looked over at Rose and smiled. I looked back down at my laptop and left them both identical comments

~You are insane, but I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you~

"Hey Bella, did you hear back from any of your friends request yet?" Alice asked. I looked over and noticed the "You have friends request lite up."

"Yeah let me check." opened the first on:

_You have a message and friend request from _Southern Gentlemen.

When I saw his name, I screamed I knew it was Jaz. "You guys come here, it's Jaz."

~Bella freakin Swan, you really have a Myspace, when the hell did you become so internet savvy? I thought you would be in the dark ages with Edward forever! God I missed you. How are you?" "How is everything going?" My number is 645-555-5646 give me a call as soon as you can ( I know I won't rag on you for Mike, scouts honor) I just want to talk to you again!

Love

Jasper.~

All of us squealed. I hit reply.

~Hey Jaz,

I hope that everything is going well with you too, I guess you should be one of the first to know, well actually not, your mom, dad, my dad and Esme and Carlisle also know. I left Mike, I'm now living with my two very best girlfriends Rosalie and Alice. You guys would love them, I know I do. I was trying to get a hold of Em & Edward too, I sent a message to Em and Carlisle told me Edward didn't do the whole _MySpace_ thing. My number is 567-213-5794 I know it's like one in the morning there and you probably won't get this until tomorrow but give me a call ok?

Love,

Bella~

The next day Jasper called when I got home from work, we talked for hours like we had never been apart from each other. It was so nice, he told me emailed Em but he was out on a shoot and wouldn't be back for a week or so, he thought he was in Figi. He said he didn't have a number for Edward because the boy wouldn't even return phone calls even if he did try to leave him a message; apparently he was busy with medical school and his job none stop. I told him that was ok I would track him down via his parents if my leads washed out.

The next Friday I had an email from Em

To: bellabear

From: Blueeyedblusher79

Bella, Bella, Beall…my sweet little Bella, how I missed you so. Jaz told me you dumped the Asshat and have now become a free woman. I just have one thing to say IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME. I miss you and can't wait to hear from you. I was able to finally get my laptop to connect to the internet but it's a horrible connection and the phones are worse, so when I get back to the states you better believe that I'm calling your ass.

I love you squirt.

Em~

Ahh my boys two down one to go.

The weeks went by and before we knew it we were creeping up on Halloween. I had been emailing and calling Emmet and Jaz and we were back into full swing, minus the Asshat I was filing divorce from.

Football was in full swing and we were having the time of our lives living together. Mike kept texting me and emailing me. One day he sent me what that he was going to stop paying all of the bills and let the house foreclose. The only thing he would keep paying on was his truck. I had worked so hard and he knew this to build up a good credit score, he knew that this was the way to get to me. I spoke with a lawyer and they stated that there really was nothing I could do about the house since it was in both out names, unless I wanted to make the 2000.00 payment an month myself. Yeah right with him still living there, in his dreams. But one good thing was all of the credit cards, vehicles and everything else was in Mikes name only which meant even if I was an authorized user on them, if I wasn't on the accounts then even if he stopped paying them it wouldn't hurt me. I called all the credit cards that I was on just to be safe and had myself removed as an authorized user. I emailed Mike and told him that I would drop my car off at the house one day after work and he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do with it. I didn't like it anyways its not like I picked it out, he did, because he said it was the one that he liked…yeah yeah I know my head was up in the clouds.

I woke up in my bed on Sunday morning, in my home. _Home_ it's a word I hasn't used since I left my parents house when I got married. Today was Sunday that meant FOOTBALL. God I love football I mean what normal red-blooded girl doesn't right? Well I'm halfway right I love football, Rose loves football, shoot even Alice loves football, I think with Alice it's mostly for the violence, I think it give her ideas of what she can do to me if I refuse a Bella Barbie session.

I turned to the girls. "Alright ladies, as per a tradition that I am starting right here and now, I will designate Sundays football only day." That means we watch as many games as we want without interruption. And I might add as the season goes on that will include Thursday, Friday , Saturday, Sunday (All day) & Monday night. Anyone got a problem with that?" I asked.

We all started to giggle after all three of us shouted "NOPE" at the same time. "Alright, turn the TV on in your bedroom Alice, that seems like the easiest place for us to get ready." We all hopped in the shower one right after the other, I was actually getting much better at taking care of the primp work myself, plucking eyebrows, using the correct facial toner & lotion without the help of Alice or Rosalie, I do believe they are creating a little monster. After an hour and a half of getting ready, mostly it was us sitting on Alice's bed watching the Vikings and Dallas finish up playing and then switched over to the 49ers and the Seattle Seahawks. It was getting up to halftime and Rose & Alice went over to the mirror to make sure everything was in order on them. I went to turn the TV off, I'm not sure why I paused but it was long enough to see that there was a presentation at half time.

It the cameras swiveled round to a podium that was set up mid field. And I heard a booming voice began:

_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this years award for the "Shinning Seahawk__**" (A/N: Yeah I know not real but work with me)**__ This award is given once a year to an individual or group of individual that are in our community that show outstanding Humanitarian skills. _

_This person works in the community as a Veterinarian, he is in the process of finish up his last year so you can't call him Dr. yet but he's almost there. _

_He runs an animal sanctuary and pulled together a summer youth camp that help out children in need this year. He contacted us here at the NFL to see if there was any way we could seen some of our players over as inspiration to the children and help out with some of the activities._

_Now we weren't too sure how this would work out you see we had disadvantage children, disadvantage animals and a group of grown men who when they were around either turned into big children themselves. _

The crowd laughed.

_In the end it turned out very well, we have partnered with this individual from here on out and he is more than welcome to any of our players that he needs for any of his future endeavors. _

I saw the man walking out, they had the camera panned back from him and he had his head down in what seemed like embarrassment. But that hair, I didn't know many people with that color hair. Last I heard Edward was going to Medical school in Seattle. Nah, they said Veterinarian, not Medical doctor.

"Hey you guys come here, I screamed, they are giving an award at half time."

"You know I had shit like that, they need to get back to the game." Rose stated

"Aww, I think that's really nice, it's good to see someone get acknowledgement for a job well done." Alice said.

The Announcer began again.

_So without further a dew _

That's when the man looked up. I feel to the bed and said "Edward." before I could cover my mouth.

_I give you soon to be Dr. Edward Cullen._

The girls both looked at the screen, then looked at me?

"Your Edward?" Alice Screamed.

I looked at her, I looked at the screen and I looked over at Rosalie.

"He's so cute!" Alice said

Rosalie looked at the screen an looked over and said. "Does he have a lip ring?" "Well that's pretty fucking hot."

Hey guys we are getting to the good stuff now, I seem to be on a roll I'm going to knock out as many chapters as I can in the next couple of days.

Thanks for your support of the story and please leave reviews :o)


	9. Yummy Goodness

I do not own

Chapter 9-Yummy Goodness

I looked at the TV screen. "wow ." was all I could get out. There stood Edward, he had to be about 6"2 or 6"3 by now (it's hard to judge on the TV) his messy hair sticking every which way, he had sideburns that came down to right above his jaw line. His lips were full and perfect and the lip ring..wow I've never thought I was one for facial piercing but at that moment I wanted to know what it would be like just to take a little tug on his lips with it in….-_Wait!! I thought to myself, this is Edward my buddy, come on he's not a piece of meat- but how I would still love to get a of those lips.-_ He was wearing a dark green button down shirt and khaki pants. He stood at the podium a minute giving time for the crowd to die down.

I looked over at Rose than back to Alice.

"Wow, he really is adorable. " Alice stated.

"I'm still going with yummy goodness and fucking hot." Rose said.

I laughed, well they both summed up what I was thinking in their own ways. I looked back to the TV.

Edward started to speak:

_Thank you, I just wanted to thank everyone from the NFL and The Seahawks, to those at Parker Junior high, that trusted me enough to send the kids my way last summer. _

_I have been working at the Sanctuary for five years now and couldn't be more happy than to see the difference a loving environment could make with the animals. When they come to us they are usually neglected and abused, it does take some working with them, sometimes for quite a while before they trust again._

_So that got me thinking, we had a couple of class trips that were planned last year for the 6__th__-8__th__ graders from Parker Junior high. You know what I noticed? No matter what the kids social status was or how quite or outgoing they were, once they started playing with the animals, it was the same, when they we able to open up and just be themselves it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. _

_That got my mind going, I contacted the junior high and spoke to some of the councilors and relayed my idea to them about a summer camp. One of the councilors said her brother worked with the Seattle Seahawks and I should get a hold of the NFL to see if I could get some of the players to help out to since the NFL is really big at reaching back into the community, So I did. _

He smiled then. Damn I remember his smiles

_So as they say the rest is history, I really enjoy what I'm doing and I'm not doing it for anyone else but the children and the animals and I have to say the players..well they were absolutely wonderful, a bunch of big kids, but still one of the best experiences that I've had. _

_Once again thank you so much to the NFL, Sea Hawks, Parker Junior High and Twilight Sanctuary. I couldn't have done it without all of the help and support that I received. _

I just sat there mouth open watching..damn he even has a beautiful voice. I thought to myself.

I could completely understand what he was saying, I loved working for social services, I loved being able to help people and in my line of work I worked with mostly needy families and children and also those who ended up in the foster care system. On more than one occasion we took groups of children to the Wild Horse Sanctuary that was about an hour away. Those days were the best, I just loved seeing the joy on the children's faces when they were with the horses, it was like nothing bad had ever happened to them and it that moment life was perfect.

Mike never understood why I did my job, he would just tell me that people who were on aid were just there for a hand out and if they would actually get off their asses they would have a better life..yeah well go fuck yourself Mike I supported you for 10 years so I guess I was your brand of aid.

I looked back at the TV to see Edward walking off the field into the stadium. I picked up the phone and dialed the first number I could think of

"_Emmeettttt Cullllllleeeen." I screeched as he picked up._

"_Bella, did you see it, I can't believe it, he got an award, I mean he said he had a project that was going to be recognized but he didn't say it was from the NFL or the Seahawks or that it would be presented at halftime today on the tv." He stated in one breath._

"_Em, so you knew about all this, why didn't you tell me?" _

"_Bells, he said it was no big deal it was something he was doing through work, I told you he's super busy, now you at least know one of the reasons why."_

"_So he's becoming a Vet I can see." _

"_Yeah, he changed his first year from pre med to vet med." "he said animals didn't bitch as much."_

_I giggled. _

"_Em he did not say that." _

"_No I think what he said was." "Animals are a more suited profession to me due to the fact that love you no matter what and can't fight you when you're trying to help them."_

"_oh." I said_

"_Bells, look they are going to interview him, we have to watch this, stay on the phone I want to hear the interview." _

It showed Edward walking back through the corridor and a woman report was waiting for him.

"Mr Cullen, could I get a few statements from you for the 10 o'clock news." The reporter said

He politely smiled and said "sure."

_Q: So what made you want to become a vet?_

_A: I loved working with animals, I always had a cat here or a dog there growing up, but it wasn't until my Senior year in high school that I really started thinking about it. My dad is a doctor so I knew that I wanted to follow in his footsteps. After I went through my first year as a pre med major I decided that I would rather work with animals so I changed over to vet med. _

_Q: What made you want to work at the Twilight Sanctuary?_

_A: I had a professor that told me about it, I went out there one day and they had a sign up looking for help, I applied, got the job and never looked back. I really do enjoy working there immensely._

_Q: You said that you enjoyed working with neglected children , what made that so important to you._

Edward stood back and you could tell I was thinking very seriously about his answer.

_A: I have been very fortunate in life to come from a very loving family and home that supported me. I have never been in the situation of being neglected or abused. I have seen signs of it in those I love. It's hard to see someone going through that, and its even harder when you try to help and can't seem to get through the wall that they've built to the outside world. All you can do is let them know that you are there for them no matter what, no matter what has happened in the past, nothing is ever going destroy what you have. _

Edward looked down and sighed. "Ok, well I have to start my shift in an hour." He said to the reporter.

"Ok, just one more." She said.

_Q: Do you have a girlfriend or a wife that has helped you along the way?"_

He chuckled.

_A: No, no girlfriend or wife, my life has been very hectic for a long time._

He looked up at the camera and smiled

"_But I would like to say that if a certain brown eyed beautiful woman that just so happens to be the chief or police daughter ever did come along. I would be a very happy man."_

He politely thanked her again and walked away.

Rosalie and Alice squealed. "Oh my god he's talking about you."

I heard Em drop the phone on his end but quickly recovered.

"_Wow he's become a bold little shit, now hasn't he." Em said. _

I didn't know what to say back, I mean Edward didn't feel that way for me..right?"

"_Umm..Em what the hell are you talking about."_

"_Oh come on squirt, you had to know that he's had the hots for you for well over most of his life, I mean he was what 10 when he met you. " _

"_wha, what. " I stuttered._

"_Well you decided to marry mike and Edward decided that he couldn't get through your think skull what kind of person Mike was, well really no one could." He said you seemed happy with your life and didn't want to make waves. So he went off to school and work and he hasn't slowed down."_

"_Em, why are you telling me this now?"_

"_Because we are all coming home for the month of November, I have it cleared, Jasper is pretty much in charge with his company so he can take as much time off and he needs and Edward, who I just spoke to last night, has arranged to take time off from work and school, he might have to drive back up to seattle once or twice during that month if he ends up having any exams scheduled for school. He's already talked to the Dean and cleared his absence from school." (__**A/N: I'm taking a page out of my own book on this one, my brother actually did this his last year of college, he was able to get approval to come home for a month, he had super great grades and all of his professors liked him so he was able to email in homework and only had to drive back the hour to school from my parents house if he had an exam he had to take. Anyways, back to the story :oP) **__Edward was just given final approval yesterday, we have all been planning this for a couple weeks but we didn't want to say anything to you until we were all firmed up."_

"_Em, I gotta go we are going to be late getting over to your parents house for dinner." I said_

"_Ok squirt just think about everything ok, you know I love you and don't want you to go rushing into anything ok."_

"_Ok Em."_

That's when Rosalie walked over to me and stuck her hand out for the phone.

"What Rose?" I said.

"Give me the phone." She said

"_umm, hey Em my friend wants to talk to you." _

_++Phone conversation from RPOV++_

"_Hey sexy, I'm Rose._

"_Hey you wouldn't happen to be American Thighs_ now would you." Emmet said back.

"Hmm, I see that you already have me pegged." So I hear that you're coming in for the month."

"yep we'll be there October 30th through November 30th ."

"I just wanted to get on the phone and actually hear your sexy voice and tell you that I am looking forward to meeting your hot ass."

"Thanks babe." "I'm looking forward to meeting you too." I've seen your pictures on Bells MySpace and I have to say you're absolutely gorgeous and from what Bella has told me about you I can see your not only gorgeous on the outside but inside as well. You've taken care of her for me when I couldn't. "

"I was more than happy to and I'll see you in a few weeks, by the way I'm friends requesting you as we speak and I better be getting an approval and email from you shortly."

"Done babe." Emmet said.

"I'll talk to you soon. "We are going to be late getting to your parents house. "Rose said.

"So my parents already approve of you, wow that makes this easier." He chuckled to himself.

Just then Bella walked over and told me we had to go.

"Alright the warden said I had to get off of here." Rose said.

"Oh, babe I would have no problem getting you off." Emmet said back.

"We'll see, talk to you later sexy. Bye" Rose said.

"Bye gorgeous." Emmet said back.

++back to BPOV++

"What the hell was that Rose?" I said looking at her.

"What it was just a friendly conversation, it was innocent I promise."

"Yeah, Yeah." Come on we have get going.

The next chapter will be up later on today!! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming


	10. Boldness & Boundaries

I do not own

Chapter 10- Boldness & Boundaries

We made it over to the Cullen's just in time for the next half of the game to start.

"Oh my God Carlisle I said, did you know about that with Edward."

Carlisle shook his head. "No I just knew he said he was going to be recognized today at an awards ceremony, he had to know we would see it. He knows the rule about football, I mean our families have always had the tradition that we…." He stopped speaking and looked over at me.

I piped up right on queue. "Sundays football only day." That means we watch as many games as we want without interruption. And I might add as the season goes on that will include Thursday, Friday , Saturday, Sunday (All day) & Monday night." The girls giggled remembering what I quoted this morning.

Carlisle looked over at me with pride in his eyes..and said. "Ahh..That's my girl, the daughter I should have always had."

Esme beamed all through dinner, I knew that I along with everyone else in the house were thinking about Edwards last comment about the _brown eyed beautiful woman that just so happens to be the chief of police daughter._ There would be no playing duck, duck, goose on this one, I was the goose by default, I just didn't understand how that one happened.

We said our goodbyes and headed home for the night. We opened our front door and plopped down on the couch.

"Umm…Hey Bella." Alice said softly looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What's up Ali?" I asked

I looked over and she was fidgeting, now we all know Alice is super hyper and fidgets normally but this time it was a little weird, a little off.

"I need to come clean on something."

I continued to stare at her. "What is it Ali, you are not this quite."

"Umm I might have gotten Jaspers number from his dad when we went over to the Cullens house tonight and when I came up missing before dinner, I might have went into the bathroom and called him." She said.

Alice started to relay the phone conversation.

++Jasper & Alice's Phone Call APOV++

"_Hello."_

"_Hello, is this Jasper." I asked_

"_Why yes it is, might I have the pleasure of knowing who I'm speaking to." He said back in a polite tone._

_-OK Alice you can do this, he's a guy, just a guy…ah but a guy that I've heard so much about and think I'm falling for him even before I ever met him or talked to him…Damn Bella and her stories. – I Thought to myself. _

"_Hi, my name is Alice. I'm Bella's friend and roommate" I said._

"_Hi Darlin'." He said and I swooned. _

"_I'm sorry for being so forward I got your phone number from you dad." I said back. _

"_I was kind of on a mission and wasn't sure what Bella would think if I asked her for your number so I took a different route." _

"_Well that was very nice of you. I like spunk and initiative." He said._

_That's all it took for him to say, I though to myself, let the flirting begin. _

_++End phone call dialog++_

Back to BPOV

"We talked for about thirty minutes before I thought I had better get back before you guys noticed I was gone." Alice said. "I wasn't sure if you would be ok with me calling him, it's just you made him sound so nice, and he's just so yummy in all of the pictures I've seen of him…and I couldn't help myself…and Bella please don't be mad…I.."

That's when I cut her off with a smile."So let me get this straight."

"My two very best girl friends in the world and my very best guy friends in the world have decided to make contact with each other and it seems like they are hitting it off." I said back to Alice and Rosalie.

"Umm yep, that's what I think is happening." Alice said.

"And you thought somehow I would be angry at you or something like that?" I asked her.

Alice looked at me wide eyed and I could see the smile start to creep back to her face.

"You're not mad?" She stated more than she asked.

"Of course I'm not mad silly, come on you of all people should know how much I care about two and how much I care about my boys. I couldn't imagine two couples more perfect for each other." I said back.

Rose jumped in there. "Hey don't' go coupling us up yet, I just talked to the guy for the first time today, we'll see how it goes once I met his sexy ass in person." She said.

Alice and I both laughed. "ok, ok." I see your point, but they are wonderful guys and I do believe, now that I think about it, they meet the "whole package" criteria very well." I said with a smile.

I pulled open my laptop after our talk and decided to check my email:

* * *

1 New message from babblues81

Bella:

Hey baby, I miss you so much, I know I screwed up but I've really done some thinking and I want us to be together, I miss you, I miss us. Please give me a call or email soon.

I love you,

Mike

* * *

I hit reply

* * *

Mike,

In your dreams, the only reason you are even emailing me is because I finally was able to serve your ass with divorce papers. There is no us, I'm not sure there was ever an us. You never treated me as your wife, hell I'm not even sure you ever treated me like your girlfriend. Have a good life. And don't contact me again.

* * *

1 New message from Greeneyedmonster

Bella,

I'm just going to come right out and say it. I know it's been awhile and I know that things have changed, but I'm still me and your still you and I want us to be us again.

I've spoken to my family and Jasper from what I have heard you are no longer with Mike (thank god), I'm not pushing for anything and I don't want to seem too forward, but I miss you, god I miss talking to you and laughing with you. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, I will always make time for you.

Just don't tell Emmet or Jasper I have email, if they find out they will never leave me alone :o)

Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to respond soon to at least let me know that you are ok. I'm sure Em has already told you that we are all coming home for the month of November, I can't believe we were all able to plan this. I've been thinking of you a lot today, I do miss you. I just got a new cell today my number is 589-564-8713, just keep it incase you need me for anything ok.

Edward.

* * *

I just sat there, I mean what else did you expect me to do. Rose looked over.

"Is everything ok Bella?" She asked

I just stared at her, I finally was able to snap back to reality..and thought of Emmets words _"wow he's become a bold little shit, now hasn't he." _And I just giggled..ok you guys have to see the two emails that I got tonight. I showed the girls and they were pissed at Mikes like I expected. I then showed them Edwards and we all started giggling.

Rose and Alice sung at the top of their lungs "_Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree…_

I blushed, profusely, I don't think I have ever blushed that red in my life. Then it hit me, everything I was afraid of or feared hit all at once.

"Come on guys, this is just too weird, to fast, I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't dated, I don't know how to date, I've been with one man in my life and he out of the ten years we were together maybe gave me a handful of orgasms." I said to both of them.

Then I started thinking. What if I wasn't what he remembered, what if I wasn't good enough, I mean come on he's beautiful, I know I'm not pretty enough. What did I have to make him want me, to stay? It's then that I started to realize maybe all those years ago if I wouldn't have been so stubborn that Mike was "Mr. Right" I could have realized that I did have feelings for Edward, my feelings were never awkward or tense like with Mike, they were comfortable Edward. How did I get Love so confused I thought what I felt for Mike was love, but it was really me not being myself and trying to please him all the time.

What I finally realized 29-years-old and sitting on my couch in my pajamas with my two best friends singing the kissing song was. I love Edward, I've loved Edward since the first day I met him, he was so very easy to talk to and we got along so well.

But now what I needed to know was as the adults we are now and the lives we have now can he be the person met for me and I be the person met for him? I didn't know that, but I knew it would take time for me to heal from the past 10 years of the abuse that I had received at the hands of Mike. I knew I had to heal before I could even take a step in Edwards's direction and I was just hoping that he would give me the time I needed.

I excused myself and went to my bedroom the the bewilderment of Rose & Alice. I sat down with my laptop on my bed. And hit reply

* * *

Edward,

I'm so glad to hear from you also. I wasn't sure that you would want to talk to me after all this time. I really screwed my life up huh? I don't know it's been weird after I stepped back and really took in where my life was and who I was spending it with, I decided that it wasn't where I wanted it to be.

I'm pretty confused right now and I have so many things running through my head that it seems very overwhelming at times. But I would like to be able to call you friend. I know that I have a long road ahead and I'm hoping with the help of my family and friends I will be able to move past everything that has happened and start a new life not as a new me, but as the person that I was and the person I will never let get eclipsed again.

I'm sorry if I'm rambling I just hope some of this does make since. I will talk to you soon ok.

Bella

* * *

I sat back on my bed and closed my laptop. 3 down 0 to go. I have now at least made contact with my boys, and realized they aren't my boys anymore and I'm not their little squirt I am and grown woman and they are grown men. It's time for me to grow up and face the world.

Over the next week Edward and I exchanged tons of emails, we talked about everything from school to our jobs to his award. I told him I was very proud of where his life had taken him. He in return told me his life wasn't completely fulfilled at its current stage that there were still some things missing. I knew what he was getting at but he also knew that I needed time. We didn't speak on the phone, I knew that he was letting me take the lead on that when I was ready.

10/25/08 Phone call

"Hey Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me, I just thought I would call and see how things are going."

"Good, good they are well, I actually was just about the head out the door I'm covering a shift for a co-worker as a favor."

"Oh, sorry to bug you then."

"Bella, you are never bugging me. I am very happy to hear your voice and I'm glad you decided to call."

"Me too. I know you have to get geting so I'll chat with you later ok?"

"Ok, and Bella."

"Yes."

"I miss you." he said

"I miss you too."

++End of phone call++

**10/27/08** (Monday before Halloween)

It was Monday, God I hated Mondays, just like everyone else who has a job out there. I managed to get my ass out of bed with enough time to shower, get dressed (thank God I had my very one set of stylest with Rosalie and Alice they always had my outfit picked out the night before) and get a cup of coffee..to say the least I was impressed with myself.

Alice & Rosalie came out of their rooms looking perfect as always and we headed out the door to work. When we got to work we said our goodbyes and headed to our cubicles. At about 10:30 I heard a commotion in the front of the office. I saw Carmen come walking down my row with Alice and Rose in tow. She stopped at my desk and asked me to join them. She had a playful smirk on her face and we were all pretty confused but went with her. She told us that we had deliveries at the front counter (we worked in an office that due to confidentiality reasons no one we personally knew could come back to our desks only clients.) We came around the corner and saw 3 delivery people standing with huge flower arrangements. Carmen walked over and took the card out of the first arraignment.

* * *

_To my gorgeous Rose,_

_You take my breath away and will always make me blush _

_~Your Blue Eyed Blusher.

* * *

  
_

Rose giggled, I would have to inform them of the story of Emmet's blushing later, but for some reason I think Rose already knew.

We all smiled.

Carmen walked over to the second arrangement

* * *

_To my sweet, perfect Alice._

_Darlin' you make my heart sing just thinking about you._

_~Your Southern Gentlemen.

* * *

  
_

That's when I got nervous, I mean who would send me flowers, I had to give it to the boys for sending the girls these flowers. I mean that was just heartwarming to see the look on their faces. I would have to call them tonight (after the girls) and thank them for being such wonderful guys.

Carmen then walked over the third arrangement of flowers and took the cards_.

* * *

Bella_

_I have known you more than half my life and still never met anyone else with such beauty and intellect. I hope in time that one day I will be able to call you "My Bella."_

_~Your Green Eyed Monster

* * *

  
_

Tears started forming in my eyes, I quickly batted them away. Carmen looked over at us. Well girls go get you flowers.

Rose walked over and took the huge vase with purple roses in them. Alice went and took the large vase of lilac colored orchids and I walked over and took the huge vase full of lilies of all shapes and colors. _Wow they even got our favorite flowers right_ I thought. When we stepped back the girls and I almost ruined the gift from the guys by dropping them.

There stood Emmet, Jasper and Edward with the biggest, goofiest grins on their faces…

We looked at each other, then looked at the boys again. That's when Carmen came over to us with a smile and said.

"Oh ladies, I just wanted to know you know that i went ahead and approved the rest of the day off for you."

* * *

**A/N Ok, I know I'm hitting the next chapter out most likely it will be up tonight also, if not tomorrow. I'm getting to the Mike gets what's coming very soon, I just had to get the progression of the story along, I don't like to hit fast forward on stories and leave anything out :o) Also, thank you all again for all of you that like the story and are following it. And thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!!  
**


	11. Does & Don'ts Of Halloween

A/N I do not own anything but the story idea.

I'm glad people are liking it, I would love to get more reviews though so I can really know how you feel...and also I don't know what they hell was wrong with my hands but the first 10 chapters Emmett's name is spelled Emmet…go figure I was sick, that's what' I'm blaming it on…so carry on! ;o)

Chapter 11- Does and Don'ts of Halloween

I looked at Rosalie and Alice and we turned to Carmen and thanked her, then sat our flowers on the receptionist desk behind and prepared ourselves. The girls and I squealed, Rose ran to Emmett, Alice to Jasper and Me.. well I'm not sure I've ever traveled at that speed in my life. I leapt at Edward like a Lioness to a Ewe. (Come on guys put it together…yep, lion to lamb, ok sometimes when I'm sleepy I think I'm clever, so shoot me :oP it's 1:53am, I'm thinking I'm really clever at this point!)

I pulled back from my hug with Edward and slapped him on the shoulder. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He looked at me with those eyes, and those lips and that lip ring…emm. And then smirked.

"Well we can always grab the flowers and go back home if you don't want us here." He said.

I think I heard Rosalie growl, she at that moment was still attacking Emmett in ways that I'm not sure were legal, in the main office of our work I might remind you.

"Rose. " Remember we are in public, work environment, sexual harassment, ringing any bells here?" I said.

She pulled away. "Fine." She said.

I then looked over to Alice and Japer, they were staring into each other's eyes, he had his head bent down low and was whispering things to her, she would giggle every so often. That was fine so I left them alone.

I looked back at Edward. "No I mean you guys aren't supposed to be here until Thursday, right?"

"Yeah well there was no other excuse than we were getting antsy. Em was already off, Jasper could pretty much take off at anytime and myself, well …it took some promises that I would cover some of the late shifts when I got back in December to get my co-workers to agree to switching some shifts so that last night was my last shift until I got back. I'm sorry that's why I couldn't talk last night, I was covering a shift so that we could leave this morning. Em and Jaz flew into Sea-Tac this morning and I picked them up and we headed this way."

I stepped back. "Well I guess I will introduce everyone, I don't care that some lips have already me…Rosalie and Emmett." Rose just shot me a look and Emmett beamed with pride. After all the introductions and pulled Alice and Jasper back into our world we decided that lunch would be a good idea.

We actually decided that the boys should go drop their stuff off at their respected parents home , since the first thing they did when they hit town was go buy our flowers and come straight to the office. Rose, Alice and I decided to go pick up Chinese food and take it back to our place, we gave the boys the address and told them that we would meet them there in 30 minutes.

When we got in the car I turned to them and said.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe that they are here! I can't believe that I just saw Edward and didn't pass out."

They laughed at me.

"No really I don't know what he is expecting and I don't know what I'm expecting and I know I would love to just let everything go and jump his scrumptious self, but I have to go slow, you guys have to help me go slow…please."

Rose looked at me and said

"Bella, believe me, just by the way he looked at you, you could tell he would move Heaven and hell to make you happy. You need to relax and let everything take their course, what happens just happens, don't rush it but don't side step it either if it happens ok?"

During Roses speech I looked over at Alice who was bouncing and agreeing whole heartedly but added when Rose was done.

"Bella, I'm not going to say you guys are "In love" with one another, but I do believe you love one another and you need to give this a chance to bloom into what it is going to become. Just act natural you have known him for half of your life, just be you."

After picking up the food and making it home we finally raced in the front door with ten mintues to spare, like I said before, Rose & Alice move very quickly when they have motivation. We made sure the house was in tip-top shape that here were no stray curlers, birth control pills or tampons sitting out in the open.

The guys showed up right one time. We loaded up our plates (that's one thing about the girls and I we did have healthy appetites, it was worth going to the gym to be able to each what we wanted)and made it into the living room. We all talked very comfortably with each other for a few hours when Edward looked over and asked what our plans were for Halloween. I told him we really didn't have anything planned this year, since it was on a Friday we would do the normal carnival for the foster kids but other than that we were just going to rent some scary movies and veg at home.

Alice looked between Rosalie and I and stated in a clear voice. "Change of plans, we're having a party."

I saw a evil gleam shift between her eyes to Rosalies and I sat back and laughed.

"Oh your in trouble now… Let me tell you you guys got off lucky with me growing up, sure I was a girl but I never put you through parties or and of that girly stuff. I want you to just sit back and watch the two masters at work. Thrity mintues later we had a guest list of

-Me, Rose & Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Nakoia, Sam, Emily, Quil, Clare, Carmen, Tanya, Ben and Angela. Not bad for last minute, we called everyone and invited them the only people who couldn't make it was Tanya and Carmen they were going to stay after the foster carnival that night. We had a list of food and drink items and a list of party favors that we needed to pick up after another 30 minutes went by. The was an electricity in the air of the unknown and the excitement of how much fun the party would be.

Over the next few days we visited every chance we could get, the girls and I had to work but the boys made up the lat time brining us lunch. Things stayed the same between Edward and I. We would hug and snuggled but that was it, he was really not trying to be too pushy.

Finally Halloween arrived we had decided we would have a costume party. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all knew what there were coming as. Rose and Em would be Hef and a Playboy Bunny. Alice and Jaz would be a Civil War solider and a Nurse. It was the night before Halloween, Edward and I were talking on the couch and I was complaining that I didn't know what to be.

"I got it, good and bad." You be bad I'll be good." I said.

"What do you mean by that Isabella?"

Oh how he curled his tongue around my name, I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer if I kept staring at his lips like I was.

"I mean come on it will be fun, bad boy, good girl." I play sweet and innocent pretty well if I do say so myself."

Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "So are you saying that I get to corrupt you…" My breath hitched and my courage roared.

"Only if show me just how bad you can be." I whispered back.

I heard the door slam open. Hey guys were home, called Rosalie. We have all the food for tomorrow." I leaned back and sighed not believing what I had just said. Edward and I got up and helped them bring in all the supplies from Rose's car. We had pizza for dinner and just sat around talking for the rest of the night, it was a good night.

I woke up at 7am the next morning, we had taken Halloween day off to get things in order for the party tonight, Carmen had told us it was fine they would have more than enough help for the carnival that day.

I was feeling super giddy that the day was finally here. I walked into Rose's room. I didn't see her in there but I could hear her using the blow dryer in the bathroom. So I poked around in Rose's closet. After looking around for about five minutes I heard the blow dryer turn off. I yelled.

"Hey Rose I know you've worn some plad skirts in you day, do you happen to have one I could borrow for my outfit tonight.

"So you're gonna be rockin' the school girl look I am guessing." She called back.

"Yeah I told Edward he had to come as a bad boy, I figured good & bad I would come as the innocent school girl."

Rose screamed. "Alice get your ass in here I think I've just seen God."

Alice came running in. "what, what?"

Rose told Alice about my plan and what Edward and I were going to come dressed as a bad boy and I was going as a sweet and innocent school girl. Alice turned around

"The hell you are Bella, it's time we taught you how to rock the naughty school girl look." "Yeah " Rose said, there are times for sweet and innocent, but honey if he is coming as a bad boy, you are soo going to be his naughty school girl."

Rose looked over at Alice. "Hey Ali, do you think we have time to get appointments at the spa today?"

Alice smiled. "I think so let me call Carlos and see if we can get three appointments for the full treatment. It's still early so I doubt it would be a problem."

Now I started getting nervous, what they hell was the full treatment? Alice had once tricked me into getting my legs waxed and I swore to never let her put me through that tourture again, why was it that the _full treatment_ sounded like it would hurt more than anything in the world.

"Hey guys what is the _full treatment._" I asked.

"Oh you know, Massage, Scrubbed, Mani's & Pedi's, Buffed, Polished & Waxed. "Rose politely said.

"Oh no, oh hell no. You two are not going to get me to subject myself to that."

Alice came over and sat down on the bed "Please Bella.." Her eyes became big and round, you could see tears brimming on them. "For me Bella, please?" Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. " Then Rose joined in. "Please, Please, Please." They said. Crap really what was I to do, they knew they had won, even if I thought about making a break for it the little pixie beast who has the strength of a linebacker would tackle me and pull me kicking and screaming, at least I could do this with some dignity.

I pouted…"Fine."

Four hours later I felt …well pretty. I had been massaged, scrubbed had a mani/pedi, was buffed and polished. It all wasn't too bad the only time I put up a protest was when It came to the waxing. Not only did they have my eyebrows, legs and armpits done. Rose said it was time I started acting like a big girl and get my first Brazilian…._really, can you say OUCH!!._ So here I sit four hours after the spa day started feeling like a hairless Chiwawa..yeah this will take some getting use to.

The last item on Alice's list was to get my hair layered, I saw her favorite sylist Eugene and he started working his magic about ten minutes into said magic Alice and Rosalie disappeared. They made it back in time to see Eugene finish up straitening my hair with the blow dryer.

"Oh Bella, you are such a babe!" Alice said.

I looked at here "Where did you guys go?"

"Oh just got some finishing touches to our costumes."

Yeah I'll believe that, I knew they were up to something and it had to do with me. We headed home. Alice and Rosalie took showers back to back, they said since Eugene had already done my hair that I really didn't need to do anything but get dressed. It took Rose and Alice 3 hours to get ready, but god were they both knock outs when they came out. Rosalie had a Deep Hot Pink playboy bunny suit on, along with ears and a sexy cotton tail. Alice had taken being a nurse to a whole new meaning. She was wearing a blue dress that originally would have come down past her feet, but due to Alice's ingenious and a nice sharp part of shears and lightening fast reflexes on a sewing machine; Alice had been able to alter the dress, it now hung to mid-thigh the billowing sleeves had been taking up to right below the shoulder, she had turned the dress into a sweetheart neckline that shown a good amount of her cleavage. She finished it off with white Peep-Toed pumps and a tiny white apron tied around her waist..she was stunning.

Then they turned on me. "Ok missy, your turn" Alice hissed.

We went into Alice's room and on the bed was a bag from Victoria Secrets. She told me to strip, so I did, I've learned not to question Alice mid makeover. -You better keep your mouth shut and all hands and head inside the cart while the ride was going or she would have your head-

Alice pulled out a beautiful Royal purple lace bra with matching cheeky panties.

"Now you know where we disappeared to when you were getting your hair done."

I walked over and took them from her and slipped them on. Wow they felt amazing. Alice pulled out a Midnight blue and black plaid skirt that would go to mid thigh on her but on me went maybe two inches below my ass..I started to say something, but thought better of it. Rose came up behind me after I got the skirt on that was now safely covering my ass, to slip a white button up shirt on me. She left the first tow buttons and the last two buttons undone, only actually buttoning the three in the middle of the shirt; she then took the bottom and tied it in a knot before taking the top and pulling it down just so if I bent over low enough you could see the top of my breasts. I was then put in a pair of knee high white stockings and some killer hills, they had to be at least 3 inches so I was in moderate danger of tripping over my own feet and killing myself tonight. They finished me off with a Smokey eye, eyeliner, mascara and a beautiful baby pink shade of lip gloss that Rose said was for the touch of innocence. Rose came over and had me toss my head upside-down and she sprayed it with hairspray. I lifted back up and she did the same to the top running here fingers through it to make it puff up more in some places. She said her goal was that if Edward had sex hair, I needed sex hair and even if we did nothing but sit next to each other and talk all night _- which she still couldn't fathom how we did that-_ maybe at least his sex hair and my sex hair could get together and have sex hair babies. I couldn't help but laugh.

We all went into the living room and watched TV until we heard the door bell ring. Alice walked over to open the front door, but before she pulled it open she turned back and said.

"Ok ladies, tonight is a magical night, let's let fate take its course and enjoy the ride."

Alice turned back around and opened the door, there stood the guys in all their glory. Em was the first in he was sporting the Hef look like nobody's business right down to the slippers and pipe. Jaz came in next dressed as a wounded Civil War solder, he looked very dashing.

Then Edward walked in with all his glory. He was beautiful, breath taking, yummy, smashing..so many words came to me at once. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were so snug they would be illegal in some states, a tight black tee shirt that clung to him like a mother does to her new baby, black boots and a black leather jacket..did I mention the fact of how hot he looked…yeah I did but I'm saying it again…DAMN!. He had his hair more seductive tonight, that was defiantly sex hair, it was more laid back tonight but still had some disarray to it, some pieces were hanging down over his eyes and nose and I just wanted to reach up and sweep them aside to see his beautiful eyes. So I did. I walked over and placed my hand on his chest, I could feel the definition at the split between his pecks. Lifted up and swept the hair from his eyes and whispered.

"You clean up very well ."

He smiled back at me, then leaned in and said "You have no idea just how sinful you look right now do you." He pulled back and finished "Bel…la". As he said the second part of my name his tongue came out of his mouth and touched his upper lip, as he pulled it back in his mouth I made out the silver ball in the middle of his tongue…_oh my fucking God he has his tongue pierced also??? _

_(A/N: Sorry guys but this is how I see Edward in this story, if' you not into piercings that fine, I think they are hot and so does the Bella of this story. I guess what I'm trying to get across is I've read so many stories where Edward basically pusses out, he's all protected and over bearing and doesn't seem to have a back bone because people are trying to write him and super nice and caring. .now I understand that but this Edward is able to be nice and caring and still be a bad ass with piercings, tattoos and a love for snowboarding…so carry on.)_

If I hadn't had myself braced on his chest I would have passed out right there. That's when all the rest of the gang from La Push came walking through the door.

The night pretty much progressed from there, everyone showed up who said they would and we had a ball. The boys had decided to stay at the house tonight since we had all been drinking and there would probably end up being much more before we went to bed. As we walked the last guest out I slipped my shoes off and walked over to sit on the couch, we all were sitting around talking when Alice bounced up on her knees….

"Oh, Oh. I have an idea she said." With an evil grin.

"Let's pay I Never."

Alright guys this actually was my best stopping point I am working on the next chapter which involves "I Never and some past secrets and experiences." I hope you guys like this one, if you did give it a review :o) Thanks Again!!


	12. Interrogation AKA: I’ve Never

Dedication: I dedicate Alice's childhood panty collection to you Daisy5115 :o)

I only own the story idea :o)

Chapter 12- Interrogation AKA: I've Never

I groaned. "Alice, no. This always turns into a let's see what Bella hasn't done in life session."

"Oh, come on, please Bella?" It won't be that way promise, we will only do only two rounds and each person gets a "I've Never" question each round, ok?" "I shouldn't have to say this but I will, no lying, total honesty here tonight guys ok, because us girls know each other, you boys know each other and our little Bella is the glue that binds us so she knows all of our dirty little secrets."

With a resounding round of pleases from the room I caved. "FINE."

_Alice: I've never kissed a boy._

_-Rose, Alice & I all drank (ok these are ok, I can do this) _

_Jasper: I've never kissed a girl (Shit, never mind we are just doing this aren't we)_

_Jasper, Emmett & Edward all took a drink, and then slowly Rose, Alice and I all took a sip._

===crickets===

Rose piped up. "Hey we were teaching lessons with that. It was for research purposes"

Emmett leaned forward on the couch, his sapphire blue eyes gleaming. "Explain said research please."

I looked at Rose. "Hey go ahead and take the lead on this one."

Rose sat up and stared to explain.

"You see Bella here well we all know she got married young, didn't date anyone other than Asshat and ended up marrying the dick weasel. She didn't go out and do social stuff so when we all first met at work and hit it off we decided that we were going to slowly try to get her out of the shell she had thrown herself into. "

Alice took over.

"Well we couldn't really take her out places that often because Mike was such an ass if he was to hear that she might actually be having fun without waiting on him hand and foot he wouldn't be too nice about it." So for his job he had to go out of town, two weeks at a time, thank god." One weekend we stole Bella and took her to a club in Seattle, that I where I lived before I moved here so I know the town and most of the bouncers at the clubs, anyways we were all in the hotel room on night and we decided to see if Bella really knew the moves for a club scene so we started dancing- girl might be clumsy sometimes but she knows how to freak."

I blushed

Emmett's eyes got wider.."Can we get to the kissing please." He said.

I took over. So anyways we were dancing and drinking and ended up going to the club and having a ball. I didn't even want to think about the opposite sex that weekend and the girls swore a "No boys" weekend also." It was too much fun, I couldn't believe that I had never done anything like that before." So like I said we had a blast, had some drinks and some freakin dancing. We had a group of guys that wouldn't leave us alone; they just didn't take the hint. So Rose decided to have a little fun with them.

We requested a pretty raunchy song, I don't remember what it was but it had a good beat. We went back out on the dance floor I had Alice in front of me and Rose behind me and we were having a blast, the guys were circling, so Rose leaned over and told me it was time. I took my right arm and hooked it around Roses neck and my left hand to turn Alice's face back towards us with me in the middle while they kissed each other and grinded me from both side. " You should have seen the looks on those guys faces, I don't know if they were more scared or turned on, but needless to say they left us alone for the rest of the night. We danced our butts off for a few more hours and then decided to call it a night."

"On the ride back to the hotel in the cab we started talking about lips, and how woman's lips are much softer than men's and how it seems a woman will take things slow and easy and sensually in compared to most men who want it wham bam done."

As I looked around the room I saw three very attentive men waiting for the rest of the story. I giggled.

Alice picked back up the story.

"So when we made it back to the hotel we were talking about kissing you know those toe curling kisses that only come along ever once in a while. Well Bella had yet to experience one. We drank a little more and Rose decided we should have a contest to see if either of us could make Bella's toes curl and in doing so we could make the best kisser she could be, I mean Rose and I have known each other since we were four and we had our first experiment with kissing each other when we were Eleven.

We heard an audible hitch in breath from Emmett and Jasper.

I took over again. So Alice went first, she was very loving and caring and attentive. After our kiss you pulled back and asked me how it was. I told her knocked my socks off but no toe curling. Rose then stepped up and had her go..and well you know Em she's a firecracker..i laughed. Once she was done she asked me how it was, once again, no toe curling but serious socks knocked off too.

Emmett was bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning. "So all of you have kissed each other…that's so fucking hot." We all laughed and I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok horndogs lets get back to the game, we are sobering up too much." Rose said.

Jasper: _I've never ran naked across a football field after a game._

_-Rose and Emmett both drank..should have known, pervs_

_Emmet: I've never kissed Bella. _

_-Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all held up there glasses, Rose & Ali toasted and then they all took a drink. _

"ok, ok I get it has everyone kissed me now?" I said blushing (Damn I need more alcohole if I'm going to make it through the rest of the game.)

"Nope, Edward hasn't ever had you lips on him." Em said.

"Oh don't make it sound like that Emmett." Edward chortled. All you ever got from Bella was pecks."

"Yeah, but they were on the lips." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, enough of my less than stellar kissing history, back to the game." I grumbled ( I really did need more alcohol)

_Edward: I never threw a hissy fit because I couldn't find my underwear with my favorite cartoon characters on them. _

_-Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I all drank. _

"What?" I said, I loved my Thundercats what can I say." Followed by Emmett loving his Voltron, Jasper Loving his GI Joes, Rose and her Transformers followed by Alice who couldn't narrow it down between her Smurfs, Strawberry Shortcake, Rainbow Brite or Snoks. And that was only a few she could name. (A/N: Just for you daisy5115)

We all laughed, I smiled, started getting emotional and raised my glass

_Bella: I've never felt so blessed to have a group of friends like you all._

_-We all raised our glasses and drank. _

==Round 2==

Rose: I've never had sex.

-We all drank

"Good well at least we are all on a level playing field." Alice said.

Alice: Never had great sex with multiple orgasms.

- Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all drank.

_(Interesting I knew I wouldn't drink, but Edward? He's a fucking god how could he have not found a woman that wanted to please him multiple times?)_

_Ahh I see they way that little pixie is going to play…fine- I thought to myself. _

Bella: I've never gone to the mall by myself for two hours and windowed shopped and walked out of there with nothing more than a purchase of a pretzel and a soda.

-I took a sip. And then glared at Alice & Rose.

"Isabella Marie SWANNNN." You better be freaking joking, you fight me tooth an nail when I want to take you shopping..you end up at a mall for two hours by yourself…BY YOURSELF???... and you didn't call Rose or I?...

By this time the pixie was fuming. It took her a few minutes of deep breathing, then she opened her eyes, walked over to Jasper snuggled in his lap and whispered something in his ear.

_Jasper: Umm..I've never went to the spa and received the full treatment with special attention to the hardwood floors."_

_-Alice, Rose & I took sips_

And that's when I knew I'd been thrown under the bus. "Jasper Whitlock! You did not just ask another question for Alice??"

He smiled. "You know I can't tell my little darlin' no."

Excuse me but I think I need to know more about this. What is the _full treatment? _ Emmett asked.

Rose proceeded to tell the guys about all the buffing and polishing and massaging and waxing that went on..amazing how all ears perked up when the waxing word came up.

Emmett looked around the room at us again. "And what is the special attention to the hardwood floors?"

By now I was tomato red heading full force into eggplant purple.

"Emmett you big ofe, I know that you have asked girls if the carpet matches the curtains before." Rose said.

"Yeah, so what."

"So what if there is not carpet."

3, 2, 1

"oh my GOD!" All three men said at once.

Rose looked proud, Alice looked bouncy and I was All sorts of shades of purple by now.

Edward: I've never felt the way I do about the beautiful woman setting in front of me, she is loving, caring, understanding, intelligent, who is gorgeous inside and out and is all I could ever ask for.

-Edward drank

"And has a rockin sexy body" Emmett added and drank.

"And holds to the key to my heart." Jasper drank.

All three men looked at each other and toasted and took a drink again.

Ok I was now thinking for the whole of the female collective when I made my never, I knew that I wasn't sure how fast I would end up taking things with Edward but I did know that I needed some alone time with him and my I never could accomplish it.

Bella: I've never crissened ( Yeah I know that's not how you spell it, but it's 2:55am I'm lazy) my bedroom with the man of my dreams, who is kind, caring, loving, understanding, intelligent, dashing and all around yummy goodness.

-No one drank…but if you gave them all an hour they could toast to that.

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for reading this story, I'm having a good time with it, I just want to let you know for all of those waiting for mike to get his…owe It's coming up very soon. Thanks again and if you like it please review. **


	13. Operation Toe Curl

A/N: Hey guys, I am sticking to at least getting one chapter per day posted.. I know this is a shorter chapter but I had to break it off when I did.

I wanted to history, memories and the first meeting with mike to be in one chapter and that will be the next one. This one is just a little fun one of exploring one another and getting those toes to curl..i will post the next chapter tomorrow since I'm dead tired and will have to keep working on it once I get home from work tomorrow night. I love you all and please keep reviewing.

* * *

I do not own, except for the story idea.

Chapter 13- Operation Toe Curl

I looked over at the girls. "Music please, loud, I'd rather not hear this." They both grinned.

Rose grabbed Emmett by the collar and took him to the bedroom we heard the door slam and not but a few minutes later AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long _com blaring form that direction.

Alice leaned down and whispered something to Jasper, he took her hand and led the way to her room, about a minute later we heard Usher's _Nice & Slow_ coming from her room.

I had to smirk..Those are my girls. I thought.

I wanted to talk with Edward and if I had the chance kiss those lips, I was already feeling sleepy from the alcohol and the fact that I'd been up since 7am. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink..-emm old stand by the Dewmyster..I love me some Mt Dew, of course now its diet, I drink way too many in a day, if I wouldn't have switched to diet I would have to spend all of my time in the gym- Edward was smiling at me when I came back in with.

"I see you still are addicted to the liquid hyper"

"Hey don't knock the Dew buddy."

He smiled lifted his hand and motioned me over to him with one graceful finger. I went over to him and snuggled down onto his lap.

"Bella, I know that you aren't ready for anything like that." He pulled his thumb towards the girls bedroom. He put one finger under my chin and lifted it up so that I met his gaze. "But, I would like to ask one thing, if I could."

"emhm.." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I would like to finally kiss you, you don't know how long I've waited to do just that. Would that be ok?"

"emmm…hmmm.. "I mumbled with even less coherency.

Edward then brought his lips down to mine; slowly he gave me butterfly kisses on my lips. I whimpered and thought -_God even jus the touch of his lips was better than ANY kiss I ever had with Mike- _He pulled back and chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me." I pouted.

"Beautiful, I am not laughing at you, I'm just enjoying the noses that are coming from your glorious mouth."

_Swooooonnnn_

Before I was able to pull my lip back in he bent down and pressed his full lips to my pouted lip. Then parted his lips slightly and took my full pouted lip between them and suckled it.

_-GAHHHH…I'm not going to last!!...slow, slow Bella, you don't want to screw the up, you don't want him to think you are on the rebound and that's why you are doing this._

_-Ahh…screw it…since I'm going to hell….. I thought._

I pulled back from the kiss long enough to spin around and straddle his lap. I pulled his face to mine and gave him butterfly kisses

_-Full lips…check_

_-Upper lip…check_

_-Bottom lip…check…and check again_

I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and flicked his lip ring with my tongue.

He moaned.."God woman…. death of me I say."

He then took charge of the kiss by taking my mouth fully with his. He slipped his soft tongue across my lower lip, I couldn't help but feel the slick hard little ball in the middle. I gasped.

"You like that don't you." He growled. "I haven't even started on the toe curling part." He smirked.

_-Emm..Damn beautiful man with his beautiful eyes, nose, lips, lip ring_

Edward pulled me into his body mid-thought and started rubbing the small of my back, I started trailing my hands down from his neck to his collar bone then heading down his glorious chests...

_-Tongue stud…emm he is a stud.._

I found the split between his pecks and put a hand on each, I started to drag my nails down when I heard my breath hitch..it took a moment for my hand and brain to register, argue then agree upon what we all thought it was.

I moaned..

_-And pierced nipples..kill me now_

He was in full on smirk mode now "I see you like those too." You have no idea the way you make me feel."

_-Oh believe me I could feel him, all of him pressed right up on my stomach._

"I never knew you to be into piercings. You are perfect Isabella; sweet and innocent." He chuckled as he brushed his thumb across my lips. "With just enough naughty girl to make things really fun." He said as he cupped my ass and squeezed.

He then took my lips with so much passion I thought I was going to combust. I opened my mouth to let him in and _Operation Toe Curl_ began.

We kissed and let our hands roam for what seemed like hours only to be interrupted by a giggling Rosalie who came out to get a couple of bottle of waters while on "break"

I yawned "Come beautiful time for bed." Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards my room. When we got there we noticed two sets of pajamas folded up, one for me, one for Edward with notes

I picked up the midnight blue silk pj set walked into the bathroom to change and read the note:

~Bella,

I knew nothing too sexy for you, just yet, but slip these on, enjoy being in Edwards arms and let fate take you on your path. I love you and don't do anything I wouldn't do

Love,

You're Guardian Pixie

I smiled to myself, evil little fortune telling pixie.. slipped on my pj's and headed back out to my room.

**EPOV** (yep time to get in this sexy mans mind)

I watched Bella walk over and pick up her pj's that were sitting on the bed. We really didn't talk about it we just both felt that it was ok for me to be here and spend the night with her. I wasn't expecting sex, far from it, I knew that she had at the very least the last 5 years of her life has been horrible. I can't believe that she ever feel for his tricks, if I just would have had the balls to actually act on my feelings so many years ago, maybe we would have been married for 7 years by now.

What I did know was that I loved her, I always have. The more time I spent with Bella, the more I could feel myself falling more and more In-love with her. I didn't dare tell her that right now. She needs to heal, I knew that any relationship we would have would take time and be built on love, understanding and trust. I will be there every step of the way no matter in what capacity (though I was enjoying the capacity we were just in on the couch.)

Bella has always been beautiful; I have always compared any other woman I was with to her and her beauty. I never really had a girlfriend, I didn't make time for one, between school, work and the youth programs I am involved in it was just easier not to. I did of course have those girls that helped me get my release when I needed it. I though back to the game of I Never earlier tonight, I had never had great sex, sex was sex and once I got mine there was really no reason to stick around for the second orgasm I would return the favor and that was it. I did not objectify the woman I had sex with, they knew from the beginning that I was in it only for sex and so were they, we didn't go out, we didn't date and there were no strings or attachments made.

But Bella, I wanted to go out with, I wanted to date, I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her and I wanted to attach myself to her in as many ways as I could. But, I had to take it slow. Rose and Alice are great, I'm so glad that she has had them in her life, they have really started to help her realize what a beautiful person she is, not only inside but outside as well. I didn't know what she and mikes relationship was about, but from what my dad was able to get from Charlie; Mike was emotionally and mentally abusive on more than one occasion and was actually pretty good and getting her to isolate herself from the rest of her friends and family ---which I only knew too well—

I heard Bella turn on the water in the bathroom, she must be washing her makeup off. So I took that time to pick up the note that was sitting on my pj pile.

_~Loverboy,_

_Shirt off, pj bottoms on, no questions._

_Be good to my girl, she has been hurt beyond belief and has to take the time to heal. I just know that you are one of the pieces that will be in her life from here on out. Now, I know that you are not going to rock her world tonight, but you could at least rattle the her cage!! :o)_

_Alice._

I chuckled and slipped my shirt over my head and replaced my jeans with the dark gray pj bottoms, "emm… I would love to do that." I mumbled to myself about the closing line of Alice's note. But I knew that I wasn't going to rush Bella into anything that made her feel uncomfortable.

I looked up to see Bella coming outside the bathroom. She stood there in what looked like shock for a minute and then said. "Love to do what?"

I pulled the note behind my back "Oh, nothing I said."

She looked at me, I knew that look, busted…but I didn't do anything..evil little pixie is going to get me in trouble before I can even get to kiss Bella again tonight. So I did the only thing I could think of, a distraction. I walked over to Bella, put my arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"I haven't had enough of your lips tonight." I purred in her ear. I noticed the trail of goose bumps going up here arm.

"So what did the note say."

Damn not fooled…I leaned in and kissed her neck "what note?" I trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"The one crumpled up in your hand, which I presume is from Alice."

"Don't know what you're talking about." I smirked

She jumped on top of me which made me fall back onto the bed. "let me se." she pouted. Damn she was damn sexy when she did that.

"No"

"Yes"

"No" _I was not getting in trouble for a note. _

Then she cheated….She kissed me…God and when say she kissed me, she kissed me, with all she had..and my mind went fuzzy..Dammit.

Once she pulled back I notice the note in her hand, she held up a finger to say hold on let me finish…I did

She looked up me and said "ok."

"Ok what?" I asked back.

She smiled. "Edward, I don't know how quickly I will be able to heal, I don't want you to think I'm rebounding because I'm not. I've always felt safe with you and have been able to talk to you. I do want this with you, it's just going to take me a bit of time and maybe some professional help to really be able to put the last ten years behind me."

"Bella, I.." She held up her finger again.

"So Edward what I'm saying is, I'm going into the eyes wide open, I can't fight what I feel for you and it seems you can't fight it either, so on some things you will just have to be really patient with, but some other things…well, I think it might be ok."

She held up the note. A sly smile came across her lips. "So ok, come rattle my cage."

_Oh my god I do love this woman..

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: Yeah yeah I know sucky place to stop it but what happens next has t flow with the next chapter. It's going to be a super long one so I'm hoping that I can get the rest of it typed up and up by tomorrow. I love you guys, thank you for the reviews, Pm's and adding my story to your favorites, please keep them coming :o)**_


	14. I’m so stupid, it should have been you

A/N: We're gonna be shaking the lemon tree this chapter.

Do not own, only the story line ;o)

Chapter 14- I'm so stupid, it should have been you

**EPOV**

_Ok, slow, slow, slow _I chanted in my head. I just wanted to ravish her right then and there. Without saying a word. I took the note from Bella and sat it on the bed, then pulled her on top to straddle me. I pulled her face down to mine and unleashed my lust felt kisses on her. She started to moan and I knew that I was going to do everything right and slow and make her a very, very happy woman tonight.

I flipped us over so that I was now on top of, I slowly kissed my way from her lips, to her neck, down to her collar bone. I could feel her little hands running from my hair to my ass. I let my hands roam from her waist up to her sides and grazed them over her breasts…-_no bra, beautiful firm breast.. not too big, not too small but enough to enjoy...emmm –_I swept my thumbs over her pebbling nipples.

"God Bella, you drive me insane." "I want to see that beautiful body of yours..can i?"

She looked away as a blush crept over her cheeks, she seemed a little timid, closed her eyes for a moment and then turned her head back towards me. When she opened her eyes there was no doubt that she trusted me completely, not hint of shyness or embarrassment. She started to sit up and pull her tank off when I stopped her.

"Bella, we will only do what you are comfortable with, if you want to stop at anytime we can ok? I just want you to know how much I care about you. I want tonight to be about you."

She pushed me off of her, got up off the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, then pulled her shorts off; leaving her standing there in nothing but a pair of royal purple cheeky panties. (hey I know my bras and panties) I took a moment to take the sight in she was stunning. I scooted to the side of the bed that she was standing in front of and pulled her to me. "I want to make you happy." I told her.

I took her in my arms and pulled her back down onto the bed. I started at her toes and trailed kisses up her left leg to her knee then her thigh pausing at her panties, I placed a long kiss right at her heated core.

"Fuck Bella, you smell so good."

She was squirming with anticipation. I looked up asking her with my eyes if this is what she wanted. She looked down into my eyes and nodded her go ahead. I placed another kiss through her panties to her core. I then took my fingers and hooked them to the waist of her panties and slowly pulled them down. I made my way back down her body kissing the right leg now, thigh, knee, toes and finished removing her panties. I looked up at my Goddess sprawled out on the bed waiting to be worshiped, I looked from her beautiful hair to those pouty pink lips, to her firm breasts down to her tight little stomach, my breath hitched when I finally saw the "hardwood floor" -_oh God she was going to be the death of me-_ Her beautiful pussy lips were already glistening with wetness. I felt me cock grow even harder –_down boy, not right now, not even tonight, we are here for her.- I think I heard it growl. _

I ran my hands up her legs to her pussy leaving a trail of burning kisses all the way up. When I got there I paused, she had her head back, hips forward, back arched and was rubbing her pebbled nipples through her fingers. Oh, she was ready….

I placed my hands on her inner thighs and watched my beautiful flower open. If I thought her pussy lips were beautiful, the sight I had before me now was utterly breath taking. I reached down and placed a kiss right above her clit, she shuttered. I then gave her a small lick "Oh God you taste so good." I then ran my long tongue down her lips. I knew that she enjoyed my tongue stud so I used it to its full glory.

"Bella, you are so fucking wet."

"It's for you, I've never been like this before, this is only for you." She moaned.

That made me smile. "Well then, let's see what I can do for you."

I let one finger run up the folds of her pussy lips, teasing her just a bit, I made my way up to her clit and gave it a lite rub, hearing her response I bent down and placed my lips around her clit letting my tongue slowly lick and then started to suck. I slide two fingers into her wet folds and started to pump. Bella was moaning loudly now _–who know, she was a moaner, that's a plus on top over everything else. –_

"Oh, God Edward…don't…stop..oh fffuck."

God I got turned on when she had naughty little mouth. I pushed my fingers in deeper and sucked harder on her clit.

"Oh…emm..ahh…Edward..oh..God."

I could tell she was close, her little frame was lifting us both off the bed with an enormous amount of strength.

I stopped sucking on her clit and started letting my tongue swoorl around it, I kept pumping my fingers in and out..she was moaning and thrashing .

"OH GOD…OH FUCKING…OHH……EEDDWWARRDDD….FUCK."

And she came…oh god she came hard, I drank in every ounce of wetness that she would give me. And then she collapse back into the bed.

"Oh fuck..that was umm..wow. I've never had one like that." She breathlessly said.

I smiled. "I'm glad that you liked it."

I crawled back up the bed pulled her under the covers and wrapped her in my arms. I knew that I couldn't do much about my hard erection right now, so at least I would try to sleep.

**BPOV**

_-Oh God I have never, ever had an orgasm like that one. Jeez I think I strained my vocal cords, who knew I could be so loud, if he can do that with his mouth I can't wait to see the rest.- I really should return the favor. _

I could clearly feel just how turned on he was pressed against my back. I decided to have a little fun first. I snuggled back into him and ground my ass against his hard cock..let's see what he can take.

He growled…"Bella.."

I turned over and looked at him. "What? I like to snuggle."

"Yeah, that's what we're going call snuggling?" he sighed.

Then before he knew what hit him I was on top of him straddling him again. I started kissing his eyelids I then traveled to his nose, down to his mouth, pausing long enough to show him just how much I loved kissing him. I then started down his neck, to his collar bone. I pulled back and looked at his glorious chest. "Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one with hard nipples tonight." I said. He smirked. I continued down his chest, I took his left nipple in my mouth and pulled the ring. He bucked up under me. I smile. "Hmm..i see someone really likes that too."

"Bella…"

I ground my wet pussy to his clothed erection, then kissed over to his right nipple and tugged then took it in my mouth. His erection was straining so hard on his pants I knew it couldn't be pleasant.

I climbed between his legs and reached down and put my hands at his waist, tapped him on the nose and said "hips up Loverboy."

He looked a little shocked. "What? You think I'm going to tease you and then go to sleep?..Oh no, I am not passing up this opportunity." I smiled.

"Bella, you don't.."

I cut him off yanking at his pants "hips up."

He lifted his hips so that I could bring his pants down lower. I didn't feel any underwear.

"Mr. Cullen, commando?"

"Hey those pants tonight were like a second skin, I really didn't find underwear to be an essential item of clothing tonight." He responded.

I continued to pull down his pants, with great anticipation I held my breath, I knew he was pretty large since he had been pressing against me most of the night, but I wasn't prepared to see just how large he was.

"Emm…nice." I said.

Running my hands over his length. I bent down and licked the pre-cum off his tip. I then swoorled my tongue around him.

"Ahhh..Bella."

I opened my mouth as wide as it would go and wrapped my lips around as much of him as I could. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I stroked lightly with my right hand. I cupped his balls with my left hand tugging ever so lightly. I started bobbing my head taking as much in as I could with mouthful.

"Umm..Ahh..fuck Bella…oh..God..that fucking feels like heaven. "

I wanted to really show him how much I was enjoying myself, I slowed a bit and relaxed my neck muscles as much as I could, then I pushed all of him into my mouth I could feel him traveling well past my gag reflex.

"OHHHH FUCK…BELLA…OH GOD BABY."

-_Wow I want to get that response from him as much as possible=_

With a response like that my confidence went through the roof.. I nuzzled my nose to his pubic bone as I took him in. I pulled back slowly and bobbed a few more times before deep throating him again. He was getting close, I continued this routine until I know he couldn't take any more…he was starting to tense up.

"Bella…baby, I'm….I'm..gonna..oh.."

I reached around and cupped both his ass cheeks, so he couldn't pull away, I wanted all of him, I wanted to taste all of him.. I pushed all of him into my mouth and felt him explode down my throat.

"OH…FUCK…BELLLLAAA."

He dropped back down to the bed with the most beautiful look on his face.

He made me cum three more times that night and I returned the favor to him once more..We finally drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. The last time I looked at the clock it was 6:34am..Ah a Halloween I will never forget.

I woke in my bed with at since of completeness…I rolled over to see Edward was still asleep…he was so beautiful and I knew that even though I couldn't give myself all the way yet, he would be waiting until I could. I reached over and ran my thumb over his lips and he stirred.

"Morning my Goddess." He said

I giggled…"Edward I am far from a goddess."

"Emm…nope, I am not mistaken, I am staring at a goddess."

"Whatever."

"Bella, you just don't see yourself clearly."

"And you apparently need glasses." I shot back.

_-It has taken me a very long time to look at myself as being pretty, I knew I was pretty, I wasn't gorgeous but I had a decent body and with the right amount of work from Rose & Alice I could pull off prettl. It's just I wasn't use to hearing it from anyone other than Rose or Alice.- _

Noticing that the house was too quite, I was sure the girls would be in their rooms for most of the day, I said."Soo..what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could spend the day together, go for a pick nick and talk or something."

"That sounds nice."

"I need to run home and shower and change anyways."

He leaned over and kissed me. "You get ready, by the time you get in the shower and get dressed, I should be back."

"Ok..but don't take too long ok."

"I won't I'll see you in a bit."

He rolled out of bed and stood up

-_Yep..That truly was a nice ass.-_

I growled..

"Bella…how are you ever going to get ready if you lay there ogaling me?"

I blushed.."Sorry just enjoying the view." I went to get up too but he leaned over and pulled the sheet tightly around me.

"Nope, wait, no getting up, if I see your beautiful naked body I am going to want to do much more than ogal and then we would never make it out of this room today."

"I wouldn't mind."

Neither would I, but, slow remember there are some other things I would like to do today also."

I smiled at him, reached behind him and grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. "You said no ogaling, you didn't say no squeezing."

He kissed me and pulled back. "Bella, shower, get ready and I'll be back in an hour ok?"

"Fine."

He smirked and walked out of my bedroom.

I had dressed in my most comfy pair of jeans and a deep blue v-neck sweater I finished up the outfit with my comfy, yet stylish, black boots. I put on my charcoal jacket and my multicolored scarf and was ready.

Edward came back in thirty five minutes..the boy was fast, his hair was still wet he was dressed in jeans, a cream colored shirt with a tan leather jacket, he had boots on that screamed bad boy. When I opened the door he handed me a single Star-Gazer Lily

"For you my Goddess." I giggled. "Come on Loverboy."

_- I just loved the nickname Alice deemed him with.- _

"So where we going?

"It's a surprise."

"Edward…please, I don't like surprises."

He leaned over and kissed my neck and whispered.."Bella, come on, give me this today please."

_Oh no fair!! All he has t do is that???? Dammit, I'm never going to win…cheater_

"Fine."

We drove for another fifteen minutes, before reaching the park that he wanted us to go to.

We got out of the car, Edward pulled out blanket and settled it down on the grassy hill. He opened the pick nick basket and starting pulling out a variety of foods; I didn't realize how famished I was until we started to eat.

With full stomachs we were now both laying down on the blanket, Edward was on his back and I was snuggled up on his chest.

I couldn't think the day could get any better.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Well since I was eleven..but it was only a crush back then."

"When I was fifteen and you were getting ready to graduate high school with Em and Jaz, I started to realize that you were probably going to go away somewhere like they were planning to. You had always been so nice to me and we always could just hang out and do whatever and it was fun." Once I realized that you wouldn't be around as much anymore I finally realized that what I was feeling for you was much more than a crush."

"After you graduated and Em went to Minnesota and Jasper went to Texas and you stayed here I thought I had died and gone to heaven because you would still be around. "I took every chance I could get to see you or talk to you. You were eighteen and I was fifteen and a half, I didn't know how to tell you that I liked you and how to pluck up the courage to ask you out. I didn't want to do anything that would hurt the friendship that had developed between us, but I wanted it to become more also…so I kept quit "

"Edward, that day of thanksgiving break when I picked Em & Jazz up from the airport and then we all stayed in the basement. Where were you that night.?

"I was in town working at the shelter, It was getting close to Thanksgiving and it seemed that was the time of year when we had the best chances to get the animals adopted, so I had worked until 1 in the morning making sure that they were presentable for the big turnout expected the next day. When I got home that night, I saw your car in the driveway. I went straight up to my room and started listening to music, I knew that if I saw you and said something and you rejected me I wouldn't know what to do, plus Em and Jaz would have never let me live it down."

"After an hour I got thirsty so I went into the kitchen to get a drink. I walked in and flipped on the light but realized I had left my door open, I could still hear the music, not wanting to wake my parents I ran back upstairs to shut it."

I smiled.."Always so considerate weren't you Edward." So that's when I must have came upstairs from the basement to use the potty and retrieve some more Mt. Dew."

He chuckled.."You still say potty."

I glared.."Yes, so shut it."

"Anyways, I must have come upstairs when you went back to your room because the kitchen light was on but I didn't see anyone."

"Yeah I ran back upstairs, closed my door and then bolted back down. When I came around the corner I saw the cutest thing. You were bent over looking in the fridge pilfering, as usual, Mt. Dew. You must have found some because you squealed and then mumbled something about the evil little bastards couldn't escape you even if they hid at the ends of the earth.

He chuckled.

" And it looks like I found them, so there." I stuck out my tongue.

"You were always so cute talking to inanimate objects." That's when you turned around and saw me and asked how _Your favorite Cullen was. _I always loved that you called me that you know."

"You'll always be my favorite, Em might be on of my best friend, but you've always been…I dunno…more in a different way, somehow."

"Then I was trying to tell you how old I was that I was almost sixteen to try to make you see that there wasn't a big deal with me being younger..but you didn't seem to get the point."

I laughed. "Well I can safely say that I really didn't get hints back then, I was more of the come out and tell me type of person, being Em & Jaz best friend I just kind of got use to people coming out and telling me stuff, you know just treating me as one of the guys. "

"Then when I asked you about coming to the La Push game to see me play, you told me you had a boyfriend who played for La Push." My heart felt like it had been kicked in the gut." Then you told me his name was Mike.." The only Mike I knew was Newton and I was hoping that it wasn't him..but when I asked you and you said his name was Mike Newton I knew that I had to somehow warn you, get you to see."

"Edward, I'm sooo sorry I didn't listen to you, it was weird it was the first time that someone treated me other than just one of the guys, I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling or how I was supposed to be treated, I just knew it was different and I really liked it.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't have the balls to tell you back then. I could have been the one to treat you like you deserved to be treated."

"Mike had a rep for what he liked to call tracking girls. He would find a pretty girl he liked, set his target, find out as much as he could about them, woo them and then pounce. After he got what he wanted he would leave them by the waste side or just cheat on them until they finally figured it out. He had done that to one of my friends little sisters a few months before and I had gotten pissed and talk to Em about it one night when we were playing video games after he came back. I tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen, you couldn't listen, every time I tried to make you see that the guy with the bad rep I was talking about was Mike you just wouldn't listen. Em & Jaz both tried to get you to calm down and listen, but you wouldn't. " Damn you can be stubborn." He smiled.

I remembered something right then, Edward had a black eye at Thanksgiving dinner.

"Edward, why did you have a black eye at Thanksgiving."

"Ah, you remember that do you?" It was at the basket ball game between La Push. Even though I was a sophomore I was good enough to be picked to play for the varsity team. We had all gotten dressed and then went out into the hall. La Push's locker room was across from ours. I heard Mike inside talking to his friend, tell him how he had met a girl on the internet. He had done some research to see what you looked like, he got a hold of a yearbook and realized you were pretty. He could tell just by talking to you that you never really dated so he knew told his friend "_this one was going to be cake._" His friend asked your name and he said "_Bella Swan..let me tell you, she's a hot little piece of ass..i'm thinking that I'm going to keep her around much longer than normal..she's not tainted by anyone else so I will be able to take that sweet innocence from her."_

"I was in shock when I heard him say that. It confirmed what I was thinking." I got called over by my coach just then so I wasn't able to actually confront Mike about what I heard him say. The game started and I got lucky I was assigned to guard him.

***Flashback***

EPOV

"Hey Newton Is it?"

"Yeah, what's it to you."

"Did I hear you say something about Bella Swan."

"Yeah, what's it to you."

-_ok this what's it to you is getting old- I thought_

"Well she just happens to be a friend of mine, and I really don't like the way you are talking about her."

"Aww…do you have a crush on _my girlfriend_?"

"No (_well yes but that was beside the point.). _She's a good friend and just so happens to be my brothers best friend."

"Well that won't be much longer; you see she really doesn't need attention of any kind from anyone else now that she has me." Her time will be spent with me, devoted to me, doing what I want her to do."

"What they fuck?" You don't treat girls that way." I said

_-Not that I had that much experience with girls but still I knew that you didn't objectify them…I was getting pissed now, Bella was free to talk to, see and do things with whoever she wanted, what type of person would treat her like they had ownership of her, like an object-_

Mike looked me square in the eyes. "Hey buddy, look I don't know if your pissed because you didn't have the balls to ask her out first or if you really are just a friend. But, she's mine now and she's going to stay that way."

"The hell she is, I will figure out a way to get it through to her who you are and what you are doing, I know of your rep."

Mike got the ball passed to him just then so we actually had to start acting like a forward and a guard, I put my hands up in front of him, he pivoted and just when I pulled my hands down he rotated back around and put his elbow right in my eye.

"Fucking prick." He said.

***End Of Flashback***

"And my coach pulled me out due to the fact that it was bleeding so I didn't get a chance to hit him back and he was long gone once I came out of the locker room after the game…fucking coward." He said as he finished telling me the story of what happened that night.

I reached over and pulled myself to his face, I caught him off guard when I took his lips and started to probe his mouth with my tongue. He seem shocked at first but it didn't take him long to recover and deepen the kiss.

"What was that for?" He said. "I'm not complaining just asking, so I can do it again more often if that is the reward."

I smiled. "You defended my honor..I didn't ask and probably didn't deserve it the way I treated you, but you did."

"Bella, I would and will always look out for you and be here for you. I was just pissed I couldn't punch the fucker."

The rest of the day went by with us going back and forth of stories of fun times and things we did together that was fun. About 6pm I got a call from Alice.

Phone Call:

"_Hey sweetie, how is your day going."_

"_Fine, Edward and I had a great day." But I'm surprised to hear from you, I didn't think you guys would make it out of bed today."_

"_Oh funny, aren't you, you'll see when you finally get to have that great sex just how hard it is to remember there is an outside world."_

"_Yeah I know, I'm looking forward to it."_

"_So Rose, myself and the boys were talking and we want to go clubbing tonight. Are you guys in?"_

**I reached over and asked Edward, he shook his head yes.**

"_Sure we're in."_

"_Ok, Well get your ass home we have to get you ready and tell Edward that he needs to meet the boys at his parents' house. I want no peeking until the finished products are revealed tonight. "_

"_Ok Alice, I will give you this with no questions asked, you deserve it as your reward."_

"_How is it my reward?"_

"_Let's just say that the pj's you left along with notes..caused my more than my toes to curl.."_

_I heard her squeal and jump up and down._

"_Bye Alice I'll see you in a few."_

"_Bye Bellllllllllaaaaaaa"_

A/N: Yep we have a little more background on the ass that is Newton but since this was so long and I want to make sure to actually get a chapter up today, I do want to give the "kicking of Mike Newton's ass" justice it will be in the next chapter with love and devotion. Thank you guys sooo much for reading this and thank you for the reviews they really do mean a bunch. I will work on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow and have it up tomorrow after I get home from work :o)


End file.
